El Legado Negro
by Tears To Call My Name
Summary: La vida se complica, y se enreda, pero se enreda aún más cuando tu padre es un villano sublime... ¿vendrá como un padre? o ¿como un maestro? Doloroso final D:
1. Decisión

**Hola chicos esta idea la tenia desde hace mucho, no la había hecho por que tenia que definir mejor la personalidad de Richelle. Espero que les agrade y dejen su review con su comentario**

**Disclaimer: Los jovenes Titanes no son miós son de Dc comics y de sus respectivos autores [de ser así ya hubiera hecho la 8 TEMPORADA!]**

****_Capitulo 1: Cuando mi vida cambio en un instante_

En la oscuridad de Ciudad Gotica, con pasos sonoros, una chica pasaba los callejones, en la peor parte de la ciudad, o mejor dicho la mas pobre,el sol acababa de meterse dejando paso a un manto naranja para luego estar en la plena luz celeste que radiaba la luna, la joven pelirroja de ojos castaños caminaba hacia su "hogar", mientras miraba dentro de su bolsa, en busca de las llaves, la joven atravesaba los lugares obscuros con total normalidad, hasta que escucho un crujido, detrás de un bote de basura.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-dijo mientras de su bolsa sacaba una navaja de su bolsa, siempre llevaba una, porque al parecer era atractiva y siempre alguien la seguía, no le dio importancia y camino hacia su casa , donde metió la llave con cuidado y abrió la puerta, entro con sutileza y escucho una respiración en unos de los cuartos, su mamá estaba dormida, se fue hacia la cocina dejando su mochila en el suelo, abrió el refrigerador examinando que comestible había, solo había un queso lleno de cosa verde, y un triste tomate, miro en la alacena, y había una lata de frijoles,una sopa instantánea y una botella de ketchup, miro en las alacenas de alado y estaban vacías.

Estaba mirando que podría comprar en la tienda o si tenia suficiente para un pizza, escucho un crujido, de madera, miro dentro de la alacena y no había nada a puerta era derrumbada de un golpe, ella se oculto detrás del sofá café, todo parchado y con un resorte afuera, se asomo con precaución y vio una figura de un hombre con mascara mitad negra y la otra mitad naranja, conocía esa figura, lo veía en las noticias, un villano de Jumpcity, Slade, al parecer así se hacia llamar. Su madre se había despertado con el ruido de la puerta, estaba parada en la puerta con un bat de baseball, pues pensó que era un ladrón.

-¿Slade?-tartamudeo ella, el solo movió su mano al interruptor de la luz y lo encendió, el foco parpadeaba, pero Slade pudo ver el lugar, logro ver el sofá maltratado, la cocina escasa de mosaicos, el tapiz color crema con varias manchas de mugre, ademas de algunas partes arrancadas, los muebles se veían astillados, y en el librero había solo un triste libro verde, no mas grueso que un diccionario, y una maceta con una planta ya marchita, el suelo era de tierra, no había nada.

-Nicole, ¿no te agrada verme?-dijo Slade

-No eresh benvenisho aquí-dijo su madre se notaba que estaba ebria.

-¿Por qué? tengo derecho-dijo el acercándose,pero al dar un paso, noto varios vidrios en el piso.

-Sho lo tienes, no te conoshe-dijo ella sonriendo, y recargándose en la puerta

-¿Por qué no la llamas para que me conozca?-dijo el acercándose.

-Eshtá en la escu ela, lejos de ti-dijo ella sin moverse de su lugar fuera de su cuarto, y hablando con dificultad

-Richelle, sal de tu escondite-dijo Slade mirando el sofá, Richelle sintió un mini-infarto, el sabia su nombre, ella solo miro a su madre, pero no salio.

-Niña etupida, sal ahora-dijo su mamá, teniendo un ataque de risa, ella lentamente salio levantándose, y miro a Slade, con ojos de sorpresa y susto, nunca sintió miedo de esa forma, si el intentaba robar algo, y viniera armado, seguramente su madre y ella saldrían muertas por ese acto casi inconsciente.

-Llevatela ahora, ¡la he aguantando por 16 años!, ahora es tu problema-dijo su madre caminando hacia su hija pelirroja, sosteniéndose de la pared, y alcanzándola al fin, sosteniéndola de los hombros, su aliento tenia un olor a alcohol, muy fuerte como para olerlo bien he identificar que había bebido. Slade se acerco a Richelle, su madre avanzo hacia el, con Richelle en sus brazos, cuando quedaron los tres de frente, Nicole, su madre la aventó hacia Slade, Richelle se separo de inmediato de el, Slade la tomo igual de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos, ella se alejo de el.

-¿No le haz dicho?-dijo Slade mirando a Nicole

-No, no sabe nadita-dijo riendose

-¿Saber que?-dijo Richelle

-Richelle, Slade es tu padre-dijo su mamá, Richelle miro a Slade con susto aun mas grande, un paro cardíaco casi le da.

-No, no no no, sabia que mi padre era un patán pero un ¿¡villano!-dijo ella a su madre

-Debiste decírselo antes-dijo Slade a Nicole

-No iba a creerme-dijo ella aun borracha

-Entonces, ya los sabes, Nicole, ¿por qué viven aquí?, ¿no fue suficiente lo que te he mandado todos estos años?-

-No, nunca acepte ni un centavo, quería alejar a Richelle de Slade pero Shhh el no sabe donde estamos-dijo ella

-Creo que no tu madre no esta en estado de hablar, tendré que hablar contigo-dijo Slade

-Hazle las preguntas que quieras-dijo Nicole, volviendo a su cuarto, mientras Slade tomaba asiento en una silla, mientras Richelle aun no salia del todo del shock.

-¿Esperas que te conteste como una buena hija?-dijo ella algo enojada

-Por supuesto-dijo el de manera serena.

-¿Por qué me dejaste con... esa mujer?-dijo ella pensando la palabra correcta, pues "mamá" nunca le pareció digna de Nicole.

-Ella huyo un día, y créeme que te busque por años, y un día accedí a la base de datos de la policía, y encuentro un reporte policíaco de robo a una tienda de Ciudad Gótica-dijo Slade, Richelle guardo silencio al ver que Slade vio sus antecedentes criminales, había robado varios víveres, pues una vez huyo de casa, pero su madre la encontró y la encerró en su cuarto, tenia aproximadamente 9 años.

-Si vas a reclamarme de mis antecedentes criminales,no tienes nada que reclamar, tu eres un villano-dijo ella

-Claro, ahora lo que nunca te dijo tu madre, cuando cumplieras 13 años, yo me haría cargo de ti, pero desapareció-dijo Slade

-Osea, que... ¿viniste para llevarme?-dijo Richelle

-Así es, tengo un futuro brillante para ti-dijo Slade, parándose y girando alrededor de ella, alguien de su propia sangre, seria el legado perfecto para el mañana.

-¿Que futuro? ¿ladrona?-dijo ella

-No exactamente, ademas, antes de que viniera por ti, ya haz demostrado ser del "negocio familiar", por así decirlo-dijo el.

-Pero no quiere decir, que quiero especializarme-dijo ella contratacando

-Pero si estudias en algo que tendrás éxito,tienes ventaja sobre otra cosa, ademas ¿que as puedes hacer?, tus antecedentes ahora te marcan, no importa tu versión de la historia, seras el eslabón débil de la sociedad, intentando adaptarse-dijo el

-Tengo un esperanza aun-dijo ella, tomando su mochila y apunto de salir por el marco de la puerta, piso la puerta haciendo que crujiera, avanzo hacia el oscuro callejón donde salio Slade de frente de las sombras, Richelle saco una daga y lo puso en el cuello de Slade.

-¿Es un reto?-dijo Slade

-No, es una amenaza-dijo Richelle poniendo presión en la daga, Slade con un movimiento de muñeca lanzo la daga al aire y con otro movimiento mas tiro de espaldas a Richelle levantando polvo del suelo,atrapando la daga en su mano.

-No me iré hasta que me des una respuesta-dijo Slade

-Creo que tu no te iras, porque tengo esto-dijo enseñandole una revolver que logro quitarle mientras le quitaba la daga.

-Y tu no te iras sin esto-dijo Slade, mientras mostraba en su mano una credencial escolar.

-Bien, quedo claro que eres Slade, pero ¿como se que realmente eres mi padre?-dijo Richelle levantandose y lanzando el arma al suelo con suavidad, la correccional le había traído frutos.

-Naciste el 16 de Abril de 1996-dijo el

-No es una prueba, redundante-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-En un hospital de Jumpcity, en un día de lluvia, por eso tu madre quería poner "Rainie", pero ambos elegimos Richelle, porque nos agradaba Raquel.-

-Bien, pero aun no se si es suficiente-

-Tienes una media-hermana, Rouse pero ella...-dijo Slade

-¡Está bien entendí!, pero no significa que porque sea tu hija me vaya contigo felizmente-interrumpió ella.

-Mira tu vida Richelle, si decides quedarte te morirás de hambre, si te vas, serás un blanco fácil de atacar, y más difícil aun conseguir un trabajo-dijo el

-Pero..-

-Si vienes conmigo, recompensare los años que no estuve a tu lado-dijo el. Richelle se quedo pensando, su vida era un pena, la escuela tenía calificaciones que daban pena, pero no tenía los recursos para los materiales, además de que tenía preocupaciones más grandes, pues varios chicos le ofrecía llevarla a su casa, pero nunca acepto, por saber que no la llevaría.

-¿Que pasara con Nicole?-dijo ella

-Ella sabía que pasaría esto-dijo Slade

-De acuerdo, iré contigo-dijo ella pero ¿ir a donde? ¿A Jumpcity?, exactamente ahí fueron, Slade estaba usando un disfraz de un civil, un señor de cabello negro, de ojos cafés fuertes, con alguna especie de tecnología holografía o algo así llegaron a la estación del autobús, abordaron el bus correspondiente y quedaron separados por una señora de mayor edad, donde en todo camino ninguno de los dos hablo, Slade miraba su computadora, mientras Richelle solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, todo lo que se veía era carretera, y por la hora que era, termino durmiendo, recargada contra el vidrio, soñaba con Jumpcity, lo único que sabía era sobre la torre en forma de T, y de los Titanes, hubo un momento donde se despertó seguramente por el movimiento del camión, pero no, la razón era que tenía hambre, no había comido en todo el día.

Con sus brazos abrazo su estomago intentando controlarlo, y luego recordó que tenía en su mochila una barra de fruta, saco su mochila de la parte de abajo del asiento y en el compartimiento donde se pone el agua saco una barra de fruta, lo abrió lo mas rápido que pudo y lo mastico casi mordiéndose la lengua, después de varias mordidas, tenia una sabor raro, cuando vio la envoltura, vio que estaba caducado hace tres semanas, no le importo y se lo termino todo. Pero aun tenía hambre aún, volvio a mirar por la ventana y estaba una letrero que decía, _"Bienvenido a Jumpcity, población 856"_, su futuro escrito en un cartel, mientras le camión pasaba por el puente, aunque estaba oscuro pudo ver la famosa "Torre de los Titanes", no fue mucho el viaje, porque no estaba lejos de ciudad gótica,llegaron a la estación de autobuses y bajaron rápido, pues el único equipaje era la mochila y la portátil de Slade, caminaron varias calles, Richelle detrás de Slade, caminaron hasta llegar a una casa linda, con el numero "19", Slade camino a la puerta, metiendo una llave para abrirla, Richelle entro a la casa, maravillada, aunque no lo demostró en su cara, permanecía seria, algo rustica y pequeña, pero acogedora y grande para ella. Slade quito el holograma, dejando su traje de villano.

-Tu habitación esta arriba, asistirás a la escuela Murakami, y me ayudaras en mi trabajo-dijo Slade

-Trabajo de...-dijo Richelle

-Sabes a cual me refiero, la escuela está cerca de la pizzería, es fácil hallarla, mientras estés en la escuela yo trabajare, y en las noches me ayudaras, iré a recogerte diario disfrazado de civil, seré tu "tío", tu nombre será Richelle Greener, y me llamas en público como Wilson-dijo el

-Esta bien-dijo con su voz, entendía ya no sería como antes, debía aceptar el hecho de que su padre era un villano, y que si quería conocerlo, debía obedecerlo, conocía bien como trabajaba, lo de sus "aprendices" y de la probabilidad de que tenga que luchar contra superheroes aunque no tuviera ningún poder.

-Ve a desempacar tus cosas, iras ala escuela el jueves, mañana hablaremos-dijo Slade saliendo de la casa, Richelle se sentía extraña por el hecho de dejar a su mamá sola en Ciudad Gótica, pero debía mantenerse o a ella o a ambas. Subió las escaleras, había un pasillo con cuatro puertas, miro abrió la primera, y era un baño, abrió la segunda y era una habitación, pero no la suya, porque esta tenia un par de zapatos al pie de la cama, intento abrir la tercera, pero no pudo porque estaba cerrada con llave, se asomo desde el picaporte, pero no vio nada, le pareció sospechoso, pero su padre era Slade, seguramente era una habitación con investigaciones, y al final del pasillo, su habitación, se notaba que ya había previsto, las sabanas eran azules, muy sencillas, un tocador vacío, había otra puerta de color blanco, la abrió y era un vestidor, con varios ganchos vacíos, dejo su mochila sobre la cama, y la abrió, saco su escasa ropa, colgándola en los ganchos, saco su cepillo, poniéndolo dentro de uno de los cajones del tocador, su vida iba a cambiar, sus puntos de vista del mundo iba a ser diferentes, ahora su vida ya no era suya, ahora le pertenecía a alguien más.

**¿Como quedo? bn ?regulas?, una porqueria?, me falto algo?,**Si leiste mi perfil, veras que le cambie el nombre a Richelle, ¿porque?, este nombre me gusto mas, y me sono perfecto para mi personaje, y si, Richelle sufrira mcho, pero ahora no,** comenten sin miedo todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, espero que le guste, y que leean el siguiente capitulo,**


	2. Jumpcity

**Hola, gracias por el comentario, esperare si alguien mas se interesa, ademas tengo ideas para el fic, y cosas mas profundas y siniestras. Y si , antes era Water-sister, pero cambie mi nombre.**

**Disclaimer: Los jovenes titanes [x degracia] no son mios son de Dc comics y de sus respectivos autores**

_Capitulo 2:_

Richelle despertó por los rayos de sol que le llegaron a su pálida cara, un nuevo día había llegado, un día que sería largo, al principio quedo desconcertada de donde estaba, pero luego recordó, ¿quien podría creerlo? la noche anterior había dormido en un sofá, y ese día durmió plácidamente en una suave cama con una persona común, se levanto y solo extendió la sabana, porque había dormido encima de ella sin destenderla, tomo sus Converses, poniéndoselos, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo ella, era Slade, con su traje habitual, abrió la puerta, sin dar un paso adelante.

-Buen día, baja a la cocina, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas, espero a que te vistas-dijo el cerrándola de nuevo, Richelle se sentía algo intimidada por la voz de Slade, y el hecho de que le hablara tras su máscara, era extraño tener que decirle "papá" o "padre" a uno de los villanos sublimes. En la noche se pregunto si realmente la busco como hija, o como una aprendiz, no lo sabía, pero el hecho de que durmiera en buena cama, cálida y segura, le traía algo de paz. Ella era dedicada, odiaba no tener la razón, además de tener un toque para manipular a las personas.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrar en un comedor un plato de desayuno, Slade le hizo la seña de que tomara asiento, cuando se sentó, permanecía seria y espero que empezara un "monologo de villano".

-Note, que no replicaste cuando te dije que me ayudarías con mi trabajo-dijo Slade

-No sabía que pensar, además, no se como harás para que te ayude-

-Te entrenare obviamente, y algo que quería hablar, irás a la escuela, pero no para tomar clase, eso te puedo enseñar aquí-

-Si no quieres que vaya a estudiar, ¿para qué iré?-dijo ella, sin hacer caso al plato de comida.

-Iras a informarme de una chica-dijo el sacando un folder con los datos de Tara Markov.

-¿Qué quieres que te informe?-dijo ella mirando el folder

-Te harás su amiga, descubrirás de su pasado, y sobretodo, informame sobre su nueva familia-

-¿Solo eso?, ¿no quieres algo más especifico?-dijo ella indiferente, no era la primera ves que la mandaban hacer trabajos como este.

-Todo a su tiempo, primero harás eso, después te iré poniendo al corriente-

-¿Era una aprendiz tuya?-dijo ella mirando la foto de perfil

-Así es, la última-dijo el

-De acuerdo, no será difícil-dijo ella

-Está bien, tengo que salir, aprovecharas el tiempo para conocer la ciudad, y comprar vestimenta nueva-dijo Slade dejando le sobre la mesa lago de dinero.

-Está bien, ¿cuando regresas?-dijo ella antes de que Slade saliera por la puerta de atrás.

-Cuando ya estés dormida-dijo el cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Richelle suspiro y comenzó a devorar el plato de comida, hasta que no quedo nada más que migajas, quedo satisfecha por primera vez en años, levanto el plato y lo lavo dejándolo con el resto de la vajilla, tomo el dinero metiendolo en su bolsillo, y antes de salir, pensó ¿como abriré si no tengo llave?, bueno no importa, y salio, lo primero en lo que se fijo es el el nombre de la calle, "Green Stone", así sabría como regresar, empezó a buscar la pizzería.

Vio varios puestos, fijándose en las calles, veía personas peculiares, algunas parejas tomadas de las manos, personas de oficina corriendo, sin soltar el teléfono un momento, otras pasaban con sus hijos en sus carreolas, la gente que vendía. También había un millar de coches que iban y venían, y se detuvo en una tienda de ropa, al entrar noto que los de la tienda todas era chicas.

Entro directo a los pantalones de mezclilla, tomo cuatro pares, luego fue a las blusas donde busco solo las de su talla, luego vio una chamarra negra que le agrado y también se lo llevo, fue a directo a la caja y salío en menos de 5 minutos, encontró un pequeño parque, donde vio varios chicos disfrutando el día.

En el parque había una zona con una espacio extenso de pasto, con algunos arboles en medio, el sol llegaba y llenaba de luz todo, algo que le molesto un poco, pues ella adoraba la oscuridad, la luz nunca parecía iluminarla. Tomo asiento en una banca del parque, y se puso a respirar profundamente cerrando sus ojos, ¿cuando sería la ultima vez que vería un día así de soleado?, sin preocuparse como comería.

Sentarse, la puso a observar detalladamente los objetos, la banca era blanca, pero estaba cayéndose la pintura, en el pasto se veían pequeñas bellotas, además de que en el pasto tenía gotas de rocío que con la luz que llegaba del sol resplandecían un arcoiris. Subió la vista donde en la cima de un edificio vio a un sujeto corriendo entre los tejados, con una bolsa de dinero.

Detrás de el un águila verde lo seguía, tomo su bolsa y corrió debajo de tres edificios adelante, cerro la bolsa con un nudo y se lo puso en la boca, empezó a trepar las paredes, no era la primera ves que lo hacía, así conseguía entrar a su clase, sin tener que pasar a los pasillos, solo era buscar donde sostenerse, o simplemente saltar, era raro que nadie la había notado, "por eso esta ciudad está pésima" pensó ella, al llegar al borde, el ladrón salto pero ella lo agarro del tobillo, y el águila verde paso de largo. -Gracias-susurro el ladrón colgando de su tobillo, pero Richelle le quito la bolsa y lo soltó, este grito y cayo en un bote de basura. -No, gracias a ti- dijo ella escondiéndose en las sombras, mientras el águila verde bajaba tomando forma humana.

Chico Bestia, tomo al ladrón y empezó a cuestionarlo. -¿Donde esta lo que robaste?-dijo el

-Me lo quito una chica-dijo el asustado

-No veo ninguna por aquí-dijo el, en eso ella salió de la oscuridad y le lanzo la bolsa al chico verde. -De nada-dijo ella saliendo del callejón. -¡Oye espera!-dijo Chico Bestia -Tu quédate aquí- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Gracias, no se como lo hiciste pero ¡wow!, soy Chico Bestia-dijo el con orgullo

-Si te conozco-dijo ella nada sorprendida y con cara de indiferencia.

-¿Enserio?-dijo el

-Si, no es difícil olvidar a un hombrecillo verde en la televisión-dijo ella, dándose vuelta para seguir su camino.

-¿No eres de aquí? ¿verdad?-dijo el notando nunca ver una pelirroja, aparte de Star en Jumpcity.

-No, soy de Ciudad Gótica-dijo ella dando vuelta y mostrando un gesto oscuro.

-Igual que Robin-dijo el alegremente.

-Sabes me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero creó que tu ladrón se escapa con todo y dinero-dijo ella señalando detrás suyo.

-¿Qué?, ¡Oye espera!-dijo Chico Bestia corriendo tras el ladrón, mientras Richelle caminaba hasta la esquina, entrando a otro callejón. Sonrió con malicia y saco de su bolsa de ropa la bolsa con dinero, mientras se reía de la ingenuidad, pues lleno la bolsa de basura del callejón. -Jumpcity, me agrada está ciudad-dijo ella para ella. Cuando movió su vista a la derecha miro una escuela con una barda que la rodeaba, con el nombre "Escuela Murakami". Sonrió de nuevo y camino hacia su casa, donde recordaba cada calle, hasta regresar a "Green Stone" numero 19, recordó lo de la llave, y sacó un broche de su cabello, metiendolo en la cerradura, con una técnica ya realizada antes, sonó el click de la cerradura donde entro y prendió la luz y vio a Slade parado frente a ella, casi salta del susto.

-Hola-dijo ella entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Hola-dijo el con su tono de voz, ella lo esquivo hasta la escalera.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?-dijo Slade recargando su codo en el el barandal de madera-

-Ropa-dijo ella sin dejar de subir.

-Me refiero a la otra bolsa-dijo Slade subiendo igualmente, deteniéndose en los escalones medios, donde se conectan los de arriba. Richelle le lanzo la bolsa a Slade, este la atrapo sin ni siquiera parpadear, el la abrió y quedo algo asombrado por eso. -¿De donde salió esto?-dijo el tomando una moneda de oro.

-Un ladrón choco con alguien equivocado-dijo ella recargándose sobre la pared.

-Quisiera saber más de eso-dijo el subiendo hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Alguien lo seguía?- dijo el

-Si-

-¿Quien?-

-El chico verde-dijo ella

-Se dio cuenta que te llevaste la bolsa-

-No, siguió persiguiendo al ladrón-dijo ella

-Bien, ven acompáñame-dijo el dando media vuelta y bajando las escaleras, ella dejo la bolsa en el suelo y lo siguió, el hacia ruido con sus pasos, movía la bolsa de monedas, la llevo debajo de las escaleras, donde había una pared de ladrillos. -Quería entrenarte después, pero parece que estás interesada en esto-dijo Slade mientras presionaba unos ladrillos con una serie de golpes "*tac *tac *tic *toc *tac" y esta pared, desapareció, dejando ver una especie de sótano mal iluminado, Slade avanzo hacia el sótano y al tocar el piso se ilumino una parte de la habitación.

-Bien, muéstrame como lo atrapaste-dijo Slade con sus brazos cruzados en su espalda, era una especie de lugar de entrenamiento, varios muñecos donde tenían señalados puntos rojos, y varias líneas pintadas en el suelo, Richelle busco una pared , donde corrió velozmente y lo trepo hasta llegar a la cima, Slade solo la siguió con la mirada. -Impresionante debo decir, pero no basta con trepar paredes-dijo Slade, acercándose a la pared. -Sino como bajar-

Richelle, camino por la orilla, mientra veía que Slade la seguía, y Richelle analizo su entorno, había varias tablas en el techo, también de algunos tubos, dio media sonrisa, y se alejo un poco tomando impulso, dando un salto, pisando un tubo,luego la pared, para terminar en una tabla, Slade la siguió en ese trayecto. -Bien hecho, pero imagina que soy el enemigo, busca la forma de evadir ataques, al mismo tiempo que escapar de tu terreno, si el lugar donde estás ubicada , no te favorece, intenta buscar otro-dijo el como maestro.

Richelle volvió a mirar, encima de Slade había un tubo, y después de este otra plataforma, salto al tubo, y quito los tornillos de las cadenas, y rápidamente antes de que cayera el tubo, salto a la plataforma, pero no le apunto a la plataforma, sino a la pared de está, Slade esquivo hacia atrás el tubo, pero para recibir una patada de atrás de Richelle.

Slade cayó de cara, pero con una marometa quedo de pie frente a ella, -Cuando te enfrentes de frente al enemigo, busca intimidarlo, y atacar velozmente sin recibir nada-dijo el, sacando un bastón. Richelle no sabía pelear mano a mano, pero sabía esquivar,Slade movió su bastón y avanzando hacia ella, ella se lanzó a la izquierda esquivando el golpe, pero el reacciono rápido y le dio un golpe en el tobillo, haciendo que cayera, y con el tubo, la tuvo amenazada del cuello. -Si te encuentras atrapada, busca una solución rápida-dijo el.

Richelle, pensó unos minutos, y se sostuvo fuerte del tubo, tomo impulso y se levantó, aún tomando el tubo, dando un giro hasta quedar detrás del el, teniendo amenazado del tubo. Slade alejo el tubo de el, y lo aventó junto con Richelle. Ella se golpeo contra la pared dejándola adolorida, Slade se acercó tomando el tubo de y poniéndolo como amenaza en el cuello. -Lo más importante, nunca te dejes perder-dijo Slade, ahora ayudándola a pararse. -No está nada mal, ya tienes algunas cosas, como velocidad y agilidad, solo falta enseñarte a manejar lo bien, te falta equilibrio, pero reaccionas en el momento, ¿dónde aprendiste a esquivar?-dijo el

-En la escuela había gimnasia-dijo ella

-Me parece bien, ven hacia aquí-dijo el llevándola al muñeco de los puntos rojos. -Quiero que practiques este movimiento-dijo Slade, con la mano derecha, le pego en el punto rojo del cuello, seguido de este le pego en el punto rojo del abdomen, con el derecho en el punto rojo de la pierna, y con el codo en el brazo. -¿Quedo claro?-dijo el.

-Está bien-dijo ella "pan comido" pensó, al primer golpe, noto que el puñetazo, lo regresaba el muñeco, "¡por favor!"dijo ella.

**¿Qué tal?, esperaba más reviews pero bueno, y así es Richelle no es toda un angelito, tiene sus cuernos y cola de diablo. **

**Aclaración: Richelle sabía hacer todo eso, porque llegaba a robar, porque peleaba en la escuela, sabía que era estupido lanzarse como rinoceronte, sino atacar estrategicamente, espero que me haya salido algo de la actitud de su padre**

**Aquí está el link ella con el trje de Slade**

**h t t p : / / a q u a l i g h t i n g . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 l v c 5 a**

**y este es ella con el traje de la escuela.**

**h t t p : / / a q u a l i g h t i n g . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 l 8 3 f 6**

**Gracias y deja un review**


	3. Los chicos góticos

**Hola gente bonita fanfictionera, que de plano vio este fic y decidio leerlo, bueno aquí a seguirle**

**Disclaimer: los jovenes titanes no son mios son de Dc comics y de sus respectivos autores, Richelle Wilson, Penelope Ishley, Naipie Quinn, y Alfred Nashton es propiedad mia, pero no esta relacionada con ningun personaje de la serie**

Capitulo 3: Dos vidas

"aghhhh, ¿porque fallo?", se dijo ella misma mientras golpeaba el maniquí, sus manos estaban envueltas en vendas, pues de otra manera el golpe sería demasiado duro, su esfuerzo era increíble, fallaba, intentaba de nuevo, lo había logrado bien varias veces, pero quería estar segura que le saliera sin necesidad de repetirlo.

Golpe tras golpe, era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, gota por gota de sudor resbalo de su frente hasta caer en seco al suelo, respiro tras respiro, sus ojos empezaron a entrecerrarse, empezaba a cabecear, luchaba contra su cansancio, y exigía mas de lo que su cuerpo soportaba. "Aghhh, es muy sencillo, debe salirme"pensó, su puños ya palpitaban de dolor, sus ojos fueron cerrándose como flor en la noche, quedando recargada en el maniquí, dormida, profundamente dormida.

Un nuevo día se asomaba en el horizonte de Jumpcity, esta luz volvió a entrar por la ventana de Richelle,ella despertó, y noto que estaba recostada en su cama. Bostezo y miro que encima de su cama había un uniforme.

o_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_

Miro la barda de la escuela, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, y varios chicos reunidos en grupos, Richelle solo paso en medio de todos, hasta llegar a la dirección, donde el director la esperaba.

-Pase por favor-dijo el director, tenia rasgos ya grandes, cabello blanco, ojos cansados con líneas marcadas de expresión, su cara tenia rasgos suaves, y unos ojos poco expresivos, tenia una barba entre negra y gris, usaba unos lentes redondos, su traje estaba perfectamente planchado, su corbata con diseños de flores, color cafe con azul marino, y un escritorio impecable, con un vaso llenos de lápiz con buena punta.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Richelle Greener,soy el director James J. Perkler , leí su historial académico y me parece excelente, nos alagaría tenerla como estudiante de intercambio de Ciudad Gótica, y es un placer verla en persona, ya que su inscripción no presentaba fotografía-dijo este señor con pausas lentas, con un tono de voz muy reconfortante

-Bueno, aquí tiene su horario de clase, en está hoja los nombres de los profesores y salón correspondiente de cada uno, aquí tenemos unas series de reglas para ser expulsados definitivamente, qué espero no sea su caso, primera es que robe algún objeto ajeno, segundo que se pelee dentro de las instalaciones y tercero que se vaya de pinta, esperemos un gran aprovechamiento de usted-dijo el tomando un lápiz en sus manos -La señorita Naipie Quinn le mostrara las aulas-dijo ahora señalando la puertas, donde se encontraba un chica de cabellos rubios un poco corto, de altura media, ojos verdes y un sonrisa muy grande.

-Es un gusto conocer a una estudiante nueva, acompáñame por favor-dijo ella haciéndose a un lado, Richelle tomo su mochila y siguió a su nueva compañera, quién en el momento de cruzar la puerta su sonrisa se volvió más grande.

-Bueno, ¿como te llamas?-dijo Naipie

-Richelle Greener-dijo ella

-Interesante, y ¿de dónde eres?-

-Ciudad Gótica-dijo ella

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!, algo en común, sabes empiezas a caerme bien-

-Interesante, ¿a donde vamos?-

-A que conozcas la escuela- caminaron entre los pasillos recibiendo las descripciones de Penelope, algunos alumnos, que extrañamente la veían y se alejaba escondiéndose de ella, mientras ella solo les mandaba una mirada de reojo.

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Digamos qué soy popular en esta escuela-dijo ella con cierto toque de malicia

-Aquí es el salón de química- Richelle se asomó y miro a la chica de la fotografía seria tomando apunte de la clase con un bata blanca puesta.

-¿Qué grado es este?-

-Ah, son solo los de segundo, son los pequeños, ven sígueme -Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, la profesora Candell no tiene buen humor- Penelope abrió la puerta

- Entonces fuerza es igual... señorita Quir, ¿qué hora es está de llegar?-

-Es QUINN, y perdone pero el director me pidió que pasara a su oficina-

-Tome asiento, ¡oh vaya!, no la había visto, pase al frente-Richelle paso al frente, mientras recibía las miradas de los estudiantes. -Usted debe ser la señorita Richelle Greener, bueno pues bienvenida, espero una buena estudiante de usted, tome asiento alado del joven Daniel- Richelle miro solo un lugar vacío alado de la ventan en la tercera fila.

-Bueno ya que es nueva, ¿podría decirnos la ley de Coulomb?-

-¿Perdone?-

-Si puede decirnos la ley de Coulomb?

-No la conozco-

-De acuerdo, ¿alguién más?-

-"La fuerza de interacion entre dos partículas cargadas electricamente es directamente proporcional al producto de las cargas inversamente proporcional al cuadrado de la distancia que las separa"-

-Bien, ahora anoten "Efecto de los imanes", el termino de magnetismo proviene de la región de magnesia, una isla del mar Egeo de los griegos encontraron pedazos de una piedra...-

Richelle intento no ponerle atención pero era imposible, el salón estaba demasiado silencioso a comparación de su otra escuela, sonrió al recordar que una vez la maestra suplente salio corriendo de la escuela, sus compañeros primero amarraron un hilo en el ventilador, este voló sus hojas al suelo, cuando ella se agacho para recogerlos uno de ellos la empujo haciendo que metiera su cabeza en el bote de basura que de pura casualidad estaba lleno de miel, el ventilador hizo volar las prácticas, y una hoja se le pego en la cara, mientras la profesora luchaba para quitársela, resbalo con la miel estampándose en el suelo, por desgracia el ratón de la clase había escapado, y cuando se metió a las prendas intimas de la maestra era demasiado tarde para salvar al pobre roedor, la señora salió corriendo y gritando de la escuela.

Mientras revivía ese recuerdo sintió nauseas, "tal vez es porque no he comido", las palabras de la maestra se volvieron confusas y las imágenes borrosas, la campana soño y todos salieron, Penelope se acerco a ella y la saco del salón. -Bueno ahora nos toca hora libre, espera, te vez muy pálida...¿tienes fiebre?-preguntó asustada

-No lo se, tranquila es solo que no he comido-

-Entonces vayamos a comer algo, tengo varios amigos esperándome-

-Eres muy alegre-

-Todos opinan eso-dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa, salieron de la barda hacia la pizzería, cuando avanzaba los alumnos se alejaban de ella. Llegaron a una mesa donde se encontraba una chica de cabello naranja, y un chico de cabello castaño.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Naipie

-Hola Nai...- dijo la chica volteando a verlas -¿quien es ella?-

-Es una estudiante nueva-

-Nueva ¿eh?-dijo ella tomando lo que parecía un te helado Richelle estiro la mano para saludarla, pero ella solo miro su mano para luego mirarla -Los siento chica, no saludo ni de mano ni de beso.

-¿Como te llamas nueva?-dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar su popote.

-Richelle-dijo ella, y frenéticamente los dos chicos la miraron impresionados.

-¿Richelle , qué?-dijo la chica

-Richelle Greener- los dos muchachos dieron un respiro.

-¿Puede acompañarnos a comer?, di que si Penelope-dijo Naipie

-Naipie, esta bien, pero luego hablaremos tu y yo-dijo la chica que al parecer se llamaba Penelope -Además, creo que tu amiga se ve pálida-dijo el chico

-¿Pálida?-dijo Penelope sobresaltada

-Oh miren llego la pizza, Mmm huele bien-dijo Naipie

-Bueno tomen asiento es hora de comer-dijo el chico, mientras las otras dos tomaron lugar.

-Bien Richelle, ¿de donde eres?-dijo el chico

-De Gotham-dijo ella

-Como nosotros eh, bueno me estas dando buena espina-dijo Penelope, tomando una rebanada, al mismo tiempo que el chico y Naipie.

-¿No gustas una rebanada?-dijo el muchacho

-Lo siento pero me da nauseas verlos comer, con permiso-dijo Richelle levantándose de la mesa, Naipie en el momento en el que se levantó miro a Penelope seriamente.

-¿Qué?, ni siquiera la toque-dijo Penelope.

-Da otra explicación-dijo el chico serio

-Ni siquiera la conozco, ¿para que le haría eso? además me da igual si muere por mi culpa-dijo ella enojada

-Pero mejor ve por ella, no queremos otro incidente-dijo el chico

-De acuerdo, ni siquiera puedo comer bien-dijo ella tomando furica su mochila. -Naipie si realmente le pasó eso, hablare seriamente contigo-

oO_Oo_oO_Oo_Oo_oO

En el baño de chicas de la escuela Murakami, Richelle se miro al espejo y le pareció que se veía azul, mojo su cabeza, "ya me siento mejor", pero frenéticamente corrió hacia el inodoro vomitando, en eso entro Penelope

-Richelle ¿estas aquí?-

-Si, ¿quien quiere saber?-

-Yo, vine a ver si estabas bien, te llevare a la enfermería-

-¿Hay enfermería?-

-Si, pero casi nadie va por la enfermera- Penelope se puso unos guantes de manga larga, y cargo a Richelle hacia la enfermería, los estudiantes vieron como Penelope llevaba a Richelle casi cargando, algunos que iban caminando se detenían y los seguían con la mirada.

-¿Enfermera Pat?-dijo Penelope

-¿Quien es?, ¿que se le ofrece?-dijo

-Mi... compañera está... se siente mal-dijo Penelope

-Déjala en la camilla, ¿a dónde va?-

-A mi clase-

-Debe quedarse, usted la trajo-dijo la doctora revisando los signos vitales de Richelle.

-¿Qué tiene exactamente?-

-No estoy segura, ¿comiste algo en la mañana?-

-No, me dio asco-

-Mmm, tienes fiebre, ¿te duele el estomago?-

-Si-

-Bueno, creo que tienes una intoxicación, tal vez bebiste leche cortada o comiste algo contaminado-dijo la enfermera, Penelope se quito los guantes y suspiro. "la barra de fruta" pensó Richelle.

-Bueno puede retirase señorita-dijo la doctora

**Ka ka ka kannnnnnnnnn, se preguntara ¿que ocultan estos chicos?, lo sabran pero no ahora muahah ahora deja tu review si quieres saber**


	4. Gotiche mascherato

Capitulo 4: Il gotiche mascherato

Cuando por fin la doctora dejo "salir" a Richelle, o más bien cuando ella se escapo casi arrastrando de la enfermería, logro escabullirse hasta su otro salón que le tocaba, Informática, pidió permiso para entrar, y el profesor le asignó lugar en la máquina 17, busco la máquina y se sorprendió, porque era Tara.

-Hola, el profesor me dijo que me tocaba estar contigo-dijo ella, la chica volteo a mirarla, sus ojos daban algo de miedo, pero luego sonrió y le le enseño que se sentará.

-Siéntate, eres la chica nueva ¿verdad?-dijo ella mirando ahora hacia la pantalla, mientras abría un bloc de notas -Si, me llamo Richelle, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?-

-Soy Tara Markov-dijo ella

-Interesante-

-¿porque?-

-Me parece haber visto tu cara en alguna parte, bueno, estoy alucinando ¿que tenemos que hacer?-

-Crear una página donde tenga...-

"Tara Markov, mejor conocida como "Terra", una ex-teen titan, te he visto varias veces de las noticias trabajando con esos superheroes, ¿qué haces aquí?, es más ¿qué nadie ha notado que eres la chica esa?, vaya Jumpcity ahora noto por que está infectada de criminales"sonrió por este pensamiento "Para mi solo pareces una estudiante de la escuela Murakami , ¿qué es lo qué quiere Slade?, si quiere que vuelva a ser su aprendiz, es como caer en el mismo agujero"

-Bien inténtalo tu-

-De acuerdo-

En la Torre T...

-Chicos preparare unos ricos huevos revueltos con tocino ¿quien dice si?-dijo energético Cyborg

-Yo-dijo la joven peliroja -Yo también la , -No viejo, no TRAGARE esa porquería-dijo el chico de piel verde

-Nadie te está obligando a comer carne Chico Bestia-dijo Starfire

-Pero desde aquí puedo oler esa carne frita-dijo el chico de piel verde

-¡Bha! solo tápate la nariz-dijo Cyborg

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hazop? -preguntó Raven

-Esta entrenando, ¿y Robin?-preguntó Starfire

-No lo se no lo he visto desde anoche-dijo Cyborg

-¿Sigue trabajando en ese caso?-dijo Chico Bestia

-Así parece, le trae vueltas en la cabeza-dijo Cyborg

-Deberíamos salir, es un lindo día y a Robin le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco ¿no creen?-dijo Star

-No lo se Star, cuando Robin se centra en algo es difícil convencerlo, ve a preguntarle si quieres-dijo Raven mirando su libro desde una parte de la habitación un poco alejada -Está bien-dijo alegremente Star volando hacia los corredores.

-Raven no me parece buena idea-dijo Chico Bestia preocupado asomándose detrás del sofá. -Tal vez, pero eso la distraerá un momento-dijo Raven

Con Richelle

-Vengo de Ciudad Gótica, debo decir que aquí es más tranquilo he iluminado-

-He estado allí, conozco un delicioso pastel de cereza a dos kilómetros de ahí, ¿quieres acompañarme?-dijo Terra

-No veo el problema, solo deja que hable con mi tío-dijo ella

-De acuerdo-

-Oye, esas chicas de ahí llevan siguiéndote horas, ¿quieres que las deje a solas un momento?-

-A, solo son mis amigas, si por favor déjame hablar con ellas-

-De acuerdo-dijo Richelle caminando hacia enfrente, en las rejas se podía ver el parque y el centro de la ciudad. En el parque de pronto miro a un perro verde que atrapaba un frisbi, cuando esto lo atrapo volvió a su forma de chico verde corriendo de nuevo con sus amigos.

-Richelle- dijo Tara detrás suyo llamando su atención y teniendo que mirar a su espalda.

-¿Que pasa Tara?-

-Mis amigas dicen que toda la escuela te vio con Penelope Isley, Naipie Quinn y Alfred Nashton... ¿es cierto?-

-El director le pidió a Naipie que me enseñara la escuela, al igual que el director le indico que Penelope me llevara al servicio medico,... ¿porque nadie se acerca a ellos?-

-Son muy secos con los demás, las primeras semanas que llegaron intentaron hablarles pero ellos no se dejaban, es un alivio oír eso, oye, ese sujeto de haya ¿no es tu tío?-señalo Tara, Richelle movió su vista hacia atrás, y en uno de los coches del centro estaba Slade con su disfraz señalando que se acercara. Richelle se acerco al auto de este.

-Veo que ya rápido progresaste con esto-dijo este con su tono de voz normal.

-Y sigo progresando, Tara desea salir a comer, podría ser interesante-dijo Richelle desde la ventanilla.

-De acuerdo, te espero en la casa a las 8:00- Slade saco una llave y se la dio a Richelle, -Toma es la llave de la casa, admito que no la necesitas pero no queremos que te descubran-dijo Slade subiendo la ventanilla y alejándose entre las calles.

Con los jóvenes titanes

-¡La atrape!- grito Chico Bestia con el frisbi en la mano.

-¡Lánzala!-grito Starfire

-No, ¡a mi pásamela!- dijo Cyborg

-¡A mi!-dijo Hazop

-¡Toma Cyborg!-dijo Chico Bestia lanzando el frisbi al aire, cortando el viento, el joven robot corrió hacia atrás sin perder de vista al objeto, pero Starfire lo empujo para atraparlo, estiro la mano para alcanzarlo pero un guante verde lo agarró antes.

-¡Robin!-dijo Starfire

-Hola chicos, dije que llegaría rápido-dijo Robin con el frisbi en la mano derecha

-¿Ya lo resolviste?-dijo Hazop acercándose

-Así es, ahora, ¿quién quiere jugar americano?-

-Perderás de nuevo-dijo Cyborg

-Nos hace falta uno, ¿Raven quieres jugar?-dijo Star

-Seré el albrito-

-Aún así nos hace falta uno-dijo Robin, en eso su comunicadores sonaron, todos miraron a Robin.

-Bueno ya saben que hacer, ¡Titanes vamos!-grito el líder

-¿Qué es está ves? ¿Mamut, Gizmo, Jinx, un ladrón, un incendio, qué?-dijo Chico Bestia mientras corría fuera del parque antes de convertirse en un chita.

-Un robo a un centro comercial, desconocen quienes son-dijo Hazop, la tienda no estaba muy lejos que del parque así que no fue necesario tener que usar un vehículo. En el estacionamiento carecía algún auto, y las puertas estaban cerradas con una palanca, en la puerta había una carta de naipes.

-No puede ser-dijo Robin

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Starfire

-Espero que está carta no sea de quién pienso-dijo Robin serio -Cyborg derriba la puerta- dijo Robin, Cyborg alzo su brazo y disparo a la puerta haciéndola volar hacia adentro, levantando humo y nublando la vista -Entremos- dijo Robin. El humo se disperso y no había ningún ruido más que el de la respiración de todos. -Tengan cuidado no se separen, podría ser peligroso-dijo Robin

-Robin, no veo a nadie aquí dentro-dijo Raven

-Que extraño-dijo Chico Bestia, cayó un puerta de hierro en la entrada y se apagaron las luces dejando ciegos a los titanes.

-Star danos luz-dijo Robin, Starfire alzo su brazo e ilumino a los seis héroes que buscaban ver algo mas que sus propias manos.

_"Buen día titanes, sean bienvenidos, esperamos que vengan preparados para lo que se enfrentan ahora" dijo una voz femenina en el alta voz del centro comercial_

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Raven, los titanes se pusieron en forma defensiva, haciendo un círculo.

"_Pero que mala educada soy,¿donde quedaron mis modales?, soy "Veneziana Mascherata" y queremos ver si soy rivales para nosotros"_

-Estamos preparados para todo-

-¿Seguros?-dijo ahora un chico iluminadose lejos de ellos con una lámpara de baterías del centro comercial, usaba un antifaz como el de Robin, y un traje elegante de verde con una corbata morada.

-¿Acertijo?-dijo confundido Robin

-Te equivocas pajarillo, me llamo "Incógnito"-dijo el haciendo una reverencia, Cyborg le apuntó a este, y disparo pero solo era humo y cayó la lámpara.

-Fallaste-dijo Incógnito detrás de ellos, abrazando a Cyborg como "amigo", CYborg lo agarró y lo aventó, pero lo que aventó era un cojín.

-¿Confundidos?, solo abran su lógica, no tanto sus ojos-dijo Incógnito detrás de Starfire

-¡Este tipo está más loco que Mad Mod!-dijo Chico Bestia

-¿No conoces las ilusiones ópticas?-dijo una chica apareciendo en escena, llevaba media máscara, tenía la cara pintada de blanco con con enormes chapas rojas en sus mejillas, su traje era amarillo con morado muy oscuro parecido al guinda.

-Harley Quinn-dijo Chico Bestia

-No muñeco, soy "Enmascarada Veneciana", gusto en conocerte- dijo sutilmente mientras caminaba alrededor de ellos

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo Hazop

-Paciencia, aún no se presentan ustedes-dijo la veneciana

-Hola somos los buenos, venimos a acabar con sus planes malignos- dijo el Chico Bestia

-Máscara, ¿acaso ves un plan maligno por aquí?-dijo Incógnito

-No, ¿y tú?- dijo la chica

-Tampoco, ¿a qué se refieren Jóvenes Titanes?- dijo el chico de verde

-¿Porqué no encerraron aquí?-dijo Starfire

-Mmmm, buena pregunta, tal vez queríamos revisar sus habilidades-dijo La veneciana y en ese momento se esfumaron la chica a la derecha y el chico a la izquierda.

-Titanes en guardia-dijo Robin, y de la oscuridad salían naipes cortantes, Raven hizo un escudo de energía y los cubrió, dejando silencio alrededor suyo -Piensen, si se cubren de los ataques no podrán atacarnos, si la chica pelirroja dispara los dejara ciegos- dijo la voz de Incógnito.

-Raven quita tu escudo, tendremos que evadirlos, sino nos quedaremos atrapados aquí-dijo Robin, Raven hizo caso y retiro su escudo. -Separense-dijo Robin y todos corrieron a diferentes direcciones, ocultándose entre los pasillos del centro comercial.

-¿A dónde vas chico verde?-dijo Incógnito detrás de Chico Bestia, el se volteó y se trasformó en un gato y le cayó en la cara rasguñandolo, pero Incógnito sacó un bastón y lo lanzó lejos. -Perderás una vida gatito- dijo ahora sacando un rehilete con una forma peculiar, empezó a girar, hipnotizando a el metaformo. -Eso, mira la espiral, no te preocupa nada más que ver esa espiral, ahora cuando truene los dedos, no me atacaras ni a mí ni a Máscara Veneciana, lo intentarás pero fallarás-dijo Incógnito, Bestita asistió con su cabeza e Incógnito tronó sus dedos.

-No me das miedo con ese juguete- dijo Chico Bestia

-Ya veo, tendré que intentar algo más-dijo el chico, sacando su bastón y poniéndose en guardia como en esgrima. Chico Bestia se convirtió en T-rex e intento golpearlo con su cola,pero se movía.

Mientras con Raven y Starfire

-Hola pequeñas, ¿qué les parece una platica de chicas?-dijo la enmascarada que estaba trepada en el estante de productos de limpieza. Starfire le lanzo un starball, y ella se levanto en sus manos esquivándola, Raven y Star siguieron atacando, y ella corría con sus manos entre los paquetes de detergentes, Raven le lanzó un limpiador líquido, ella lo atrapo entre su manos volviendo a caminar con los pies, bajo del estante y las tres se acercaron, y ella les arrojo el detergente en la cara, mientras se limpiaban las pateo haciéndolas caer de espaldas, tirando les el resto del jabón en la ropa, y con el pie, resbalaron fácilmente hasta el estantes, y las pilas de cajas de jabón cayeron sobre ellas.

-Superlavado-dijo ella

-No tan rápido-dijo Starfire saliendo de las cajas junto con Raven, la enmascarada sacaba un abanico, y esperando los ataques.

Con Robin, Cyborg y Hazop

-¿Escucharon eso?-dijo Cyborg

-Sonó como cajas- dijo Robin

-Concuerdo con el chico maravilla-dijo un chica enfrente de ellos

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Hazop, todos alejándose de ella.

-Soy Hidra-dijo ella acercándose a ellos, pero Robin los alejó

-Cuidado, si la tocan serán envenenados-dijo Robin

-¿Cómo adivino? ¿te lo dijo un pajarillo?-dijo ella

-Hazop y yo seremos inmunes, cúbrete Robin-dijo Cyborg

-¿Qué? ¿Temen quemarse?, o en este caso ¿envenenarse?- dijo ella acercándose a ellos, Robin saco su bastón amenazándola, mientras Cyborg e apuntaba con su cañón y Hazop sacaba una pistola pequeña, tomando un cartucho y cargándolo.

-Tranquilos, amenazan a un planta con un daga en el tallo-dijo ella

-No nos sirve de nada-dijo Cyborg, Hidra sacó un pañuelo blanco y lo tuvo en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Hazop

-Es un pañuelo ¿que temen aceptarlo?-dijo ella

-Si-dijo Cyborg

-¿Qué hay de está planta?-dijo ella, y de la planta salió un humo que afecto el sistema operativo de Cyborg y Hazop dejándolos inmóviles.

-No puedo moverme-dijo Cyborg

-Yo tampoco- dijo Hazop

-Quedas tu-dijo ella, mientras se apagó la luz que la alumbraba.

-No te tengo miedo-dijo Robin

-Deberías-dijo ella poniendo el pañuelo en el nariz y boca de Robin durmiendo lo. -Hasta luego titanes, fue un gusto presentarnos, pero todo espectáculo tiene un final- dijo ella llevándonos a Robin a las sombras.

-¡Robin!-gritó Cyborg desesperado por moverse

-Incógnito hora de irnos-dijo la enmascarada, mientras movía vivamente el abanico, el chico de cabello castaño asistió, se acercó a la enmascarada y tiro una bomba de humo que iluminó todo el lugar haciendo parpadear a los chicos. Starfire le ayudó a levantarse a Raven, Hazop y Cyborg comenzaron a moverse, dejando a Chico Bestia, Raven y a Starfire con un duda debido a sus caras y la faltante presencia de alguien.

-Chicos, ¿dónde está Robin?-dijo Starfire inocentemente

**Hola!, me tarde muchoooo, pero es que estaba en examenes y bueno salí super bien y eso. Tambn murio mi compu Nooooo! asi que tengo que escribir desde un ipod y no nada fácil, aprovechando que no tenia compu escribi la historia en una cuaderno, ya la tengo toda, o bn las ideas principales, otro personaje que saldras etc... etc...**


	5. La carta Rouse

_Capitulo__ 5: La carta "Rouse"_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras escuchaba una voz -¿Ya estas despierto?- no reconocía aquella voz, cuando logró centrar su vista notó que tenía sus ojos vendados, alzó el brazo para quitarse la venda, pero estaban atados, sacudió brutalmente su cuerpo sintió dos pares de manos sobre sus hombros que detenían su movimiento brusco y el tambaleo de la silla.

-Que linda capa, ¿poli-bicarbonato de carburo para hacerla resistente?-dijo esa voz femenina, mientras su cabeza intentaba reconocerla.

-¿¡Dónde estoy!-gritó a todo pulmón, su boca no estaba tapada

-Tranquilo, queremos hablar contigo-dijo otra voz femenina ahora más aguda que la anterior y con un tono casi alegre.

-No quiero hablar, desatenme-exigió el

-Cálmate, no te haremos daño, te amarramos porque sabíamos que harías eso, soy Hidra, ¿recuerdas pajarillo?, pero mejor hablemos como si yo fuera una civil, soy Penelope Isley, y queremos pedirte ayuda-dijo ella, la que al parecer era líder del trió.

-¿Por qué ayudaría a unos villanos?-dijo el

-No somo villanos, queríamos atraerte, no lastimamos a nadie, no robamos nada, solo queremos que nos ayudes en un caso-dijo Penelope quitándose el antifaz dejando ver sus ojos verde esmeralda, con mucho cuidado sostuvo el nudo de la venda de Robin y haló el listón con delicadeza, dejando ver el antifaz del joven.

-¿Qué caso?-dijo el alzando una ceja interesado por el comentario.

-Somos de Gotham, no te mentiré, mi madre es Pamela Isley, "Hiedra Venenosa", y la chica arlequín es Naipie Quinn, su madre Harley Quinn, y el es Alfred Nashton su tío es Edward Nigma, "Acertijo"-dijo la chica pelinaranja, su traje era un leotardo verde con varias enredaderas cruzándose en ellas, usaba guantes largos y una largas botas verdes.

-¿Enserio?-dijo son sarcasmo

-Bueno el caso es que vivimos alejados de nuestros padres, y un día nos llegó una carta de alguien llamada "Rouse",sin dirección de destinatario y urgente, investigamos todas las Rouse de los Estados Unidos y descubrimos que hace once años hubo desapariciones masivas de "Rouses" montones de chicas no mayores de 1 años de edad con ese nombre desaparecieron, deducimos que tiene más de 16 años-dijo ella explicándole la investigación

-¿Ninguna quedó viva?-dijo Robin

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, sabemos que llegan a no registran personas, pero aunque no descubramos quien es Rouse, este dato es muy sospechoso, y no nos parece una casualidad, el resto nos confundió más, estaba codificado, pero gracias a Alfred lo desciframos-dijo Penelope sacando una pizarra

La chica arlequín ahora se veía en al luz, en sus mejillas estaban una rosadas chapas, y unos labios oscuro color ébano, tez pálida y ojos azules impactantes, su antifaz negro cubría parte de su cara, y una gorra muy clásica de bufones medievales o arlequines dejaban ver tres bolas de colores, un vestido de encaje con un corsé con tres botones, y unos zapatos curvados en las puntas, parecía una artista del "Cirque du Soleil". -Verás la carta decía cuatro cosas importantes, 1) Se trata de una chica-dijo Naipie anotando este dato en el pizarrón.

-2) Estaba en peligro, desconocemos que clase de peligro-dijo Alfred anotando este dato

-3) Es de Gotham-dijo Penelope anotándolo

-4)En algún momento iba a llegar a Jumpcity-dijo Robin razonando

-Exacto, ahora lo que hicimos es partir a Jumpcity, y nos inscribimos en la escuela Murakami, intentamos no llamar la atención, estuvimos checando frecuentemente las llegadas de autobuses de Gotham, nada durante semanas, hasta hace dos días, yo estaba ocupada arreglando un asunto "familiar"-dijo Penelope

-Llegan dos personas muy sospechosas, un hombre y una joven, con nombres falsos, el hombre al parecer si existe su nombre, pero de la chica solo tenia registrado curriculum de la escuela, y en registros familiares, nadie mas que su tío, por alguna casualidad está chica se inscribe en la escuela Murakami-dijo Alfred, ahora quitándose la mascara, y sacando una línea en la parte de "llegada a Jumpcity", escribiendo "probable chica".

-Conseguí que el director me dejara ser quién la guiara por la escuela, por desgracia ocurrió un incidente, Penelope no sabía de nuestro descubrimiento y pensamos que sin querer se había envenenado con ella.-dijo Naipie ahora quitándose la gorra.

-¿Para qué quieren mi ayuda?-dijo Robin

-Aún no acabamos, sabemos que está chica identificada con el nombre de "Richelle Greener", se puso en contacto con un titán, quisiéramos saber que pasó ahí y saber si hay información valiosa-dijo Naipie

-También ya tenemos un sospechoso, Richelle se junto con alguien especifico, "Tara Markov", seguramente la conoces-dijo Alfred anotando este dato

-Si... ¿creen que ella es el peligro?-dijo Robin

-No, al menos no completamente, era una ex-titán, ayudo a un villano "Slade" y sospechamos que trabaja para el, por voluntad o por la fuerza-dijo Penelope

-Tienen buena lógica, pero ¿cómo esperan que confié en ustedes?-dijo Robin

-Te dimos lo más valioso de nosotros, nuestras identidades, y nuestras caras, si llegas a sospechar algo malo de nosotros tienes la libertad para arrestarme-dijo Penelope mientras desataba a Robin. -Si nos quieres ayudar, te enviaremos los datos que llegues a recolectar, pero si no quieres involucrarte nos dejaras continuar con este caso-dijo Alfred

-Tus amigos deben estar preocupados, será mejor que te vayas-dijo Naipie

-Esta bien les ayudaré no por que me hayan convencido, sino porque involucra a una de nosotros-dijo Robin

-Nos alegra esa respuesta, algo más, para tus amigos seguimos siendo unos villanos, no comentes nada de lo que hablamos, no les haremos daño...- dijo Naipie, Robin afirmo con la cabeza y camino hacia la salida.

o_O_o_O_O_o_o_o_o_O_o_o_o_o

_8.45 PM Torre de los titanes_

-¡No! -grito Cyborg golpeando el teclado de la computadora

-Calmate Cyborg -dijo Hazop recargando su mano sobre su hombro metálico como muestra de apoyo, pero el la arrebató

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Robin ha sido secuestrado por Hydra! -respondio el mitad robot

-¡Lose! -dijo Hazop con un tono alto -Mira, debemos permanecer calmados asi podremos encontrar a Robin -termino por decir el sexto titan -Chico bestia ¿me recibes?...

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE ARIZONA

-Viejo aqui no hay nada solo hay un hotel barato, una gasolinera, un bar ademas tengo mucha arena en el trase... -Chico bestia no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Raven le quito el comunicador de sus dedos verdes -¿Estas seguro que es aqui? -pregunto la joven hechicera

-_ La computadora detecto que el comunicador de Robin esta por esa zona_-dijo Hazop atraves del comunicador

-Bien seguiremos buscando- término por decir Raven dandole el comunicador a Chico bestia.

-_¡Raven!_-dijo Hazop en voz alta lo suficiente para que Raven se diera cuenta

-¿Que pasa ahora? -preguntó

-_Cuídate-_respondió Hazop, Raven sonrio levemente y a lo lejos un cactus se cubrio de magia oscura y explotó en pedazos, al notar eso Raven le dio el comunicador al chico verde.

TORRE T

-Cuidate, eso suena Raro -dijo Cyborg con algo de malicia

-Nose de que Hablas -respondio Hazop algo sonrojado pero no se podia notar ya que tenia puesto el casco.

-Oye ¿Starfire sigue eh su habitacion? -pregunto Cyborg

-Si creo que le afecto el secuetro de Robin -respondio Hazop con tristeza, el y Cyborg sabian lo que era perder a alguien amado asi que guardaron un poco de silencio, pero ese silencio duro poco ya que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, las luces rojas llenaron la habitación.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó el mitad robot

-La computadora detecto un punto acercándose a la posicion de Raven y Chico bestia -respondio Hazop

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!, ¿En cuanto tiempo llegariamos a Arizona?-

-Dos horas en la nave T ¿Y que hay de Starfire? -pregunto Cyborg

-Llamala, nos vemos en quince minutos-ordeno Hazop mientras descargaba las cordenadas en su muñeca acento algo raro por la actitud de Hazop.

Hazop corrió ha su habitacion y de su armario saco una pistola Cz-75, su rifle MA37 y por ultimo salio de su habitación, dirigiéndose por ayuda a su amigo.

-¿Star... Puedo pasar? -pregunto Cyborg tocando la puerta de la chica de Tamaran -Pasa -respondio Starfire sin animo entre sollozos -Star... Raven y Chico bestia estan en problemas tenemos que ayudarlos al parecer encontraron a Robin. -dijo Cyborg.

Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_

_Con Richelle aproximadamente a las 7:45PM_

-Ha sido una tarde interesante Tara-dijo Richelle mientras movía los hielos de su bebida fría, esperaban la cuenta para poder retirase.

-Si, una divertida para mi, hace mucho que no disfrutaba una tarde...-dijo melancólicamente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa Richelle

-Mis padres son unas personas muy ortodoxas*, y muy cultas-dijo ella

-¿Te aburres aveces?-

-Pues algo así, y tu ¿cómo son tus padres?-dijo Tara

-Mis padres están de viaje, y por esa razón vine con mi tío a Jumpcity-dijo ella con su habilidad para crear una buena escusa.

-O vaya, ¿piensas quedarte?-pregunto ella

-No lo se dependerá de ellos-dijo Richelle

-¿No extrañas a tus amigos de Gotham?-

-Pues si, pero se que los veré algún día- dijo Richelle volviendo a mentir

-Oye algo que seguramente no te menciono el director es que debes elegir una actividad extra después de clases para los viernes, hay pintura, música, natación, artes marciales, gastronomía etc...

-artes marciales ¿eh?-dijo Richelle pensando.

-Aquí está la cuenta-dijo el mesero dejando un papel en medio de la mesa, -Gracias-dijeron al unisono pagando y dejando propia para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-¿Te iras sola?-preguntó Tara

-Supongo que si, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-Claro ¿donde vives?-

-En Green Stone numero 19-dijo ella

-Si, ya se donde está, te acompañare antes de que sean las 8:00-dijo Tara ahora caminando hacia un autobús y subiéndolo ambas.

Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_Oo_

En Arizona

-Chico Bestia, ¿puedes rastrear el comunicador?-preguntó Raven

-No digas más, soy el mejor rastreador en todo este desierto, quédate atrás, verás a un profesional en acción-dijo Chico Bestia tronándose los dedos de las manos y transformándose en un Beagle.

-No debía decir nada-dijo Raven arrepintiéndose de pedirle ayuda al olfato del metaformo.

-Huelo plástico-dijo Chico Bestia

-Felicidades,lograste encontrar una botella de plástico-dijo Raven con su sarcasmo

-No, es el comunicador-dijo Chico Bestia triunfante mientras alzaba el comunicador, Chico Bestia se sentía orgulloso.

-Pero la incógnita está en ¿dónde está el dueño?-dijo Raven

-Conque ahí estaba mi comunicador-dijo Robin atrás de ellos, los titanes voltearon asombrados y corrieron a el.

-¡Robin! ¡estás vivo viejo!-dijo Chico Bestia

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estabas?-

-En un avión rumbo a Arizona, logré escapar, esos chicos al parecer no saben sobre planes-

-Me alegro Robin, pero... ¿cómo regresaremos?-preguntó pregunto Chico Bestia

-No lo se, ¿Raven puedes hacer algo?-preguntó Robin

-No Robin, no creo llegar tan lejos-dijo Raven mirando sus manos

-Y ¿tu Chico Bestia?-

o_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o_O

Richelle subio a su habitacion "fue un dia pesado" penso en si. Luego se cambio el uniforme poniendose algo más cómodo, tomó una pastillas que traía en una de sus bolsas al parecer un antibiótico para ese malestar y acostandose en su cama, en cuestion de segundos Richelle quedo profundamente dormida. Después de unas horas Richelle despertó y notó que ya era noche.

Richelle P.O.V

-Maldicion ya es tarde -mire mi reloj y note que la hora marcaba las 9:29 PM -Mi tarea -dije sin mucho animo, después tome mis cuadernos y suspire, mire las preguntas sin comprender bien que dice, mire al techo con desesperación, por alguna razón mi mirada fue hacia ese librero enfrente de mí, mi atención se centro en aquel libro de portada roja "El arte de la guerra", y luego mire mi tarea "Segunda Guerra Mundial", en mi mente pareció hacer un click. Primera pregunta: ¿Adolf Hittler de que nacionalidad era?, hojee el libro y venía una pequeña sesión sobre el, "Nacido en territorio Austro húngaro, cambiado posteriormente a alemana", -Está bien tengo uno faltan otras... Amm...2,3,6,7,8,9,12,14,16,26... 39-dije con desanimo. Pasaron lo que para mí eran horas hasta que al fin termine con la mano punzando, -En mi vida había tenido una tarea tan extensa-dije, cerrando de alivio el cuaderno, estaba a punto de cerrar el libro, pero me dio tentación leerlo, acerque el libro en donde pudiera leer pero escuche la puerta abrirse y unos pasos siguientes de este.

Cerré el libro y baje a ver, ahi estaba mi "padre" en el comedor, por lo que pude notar estaba en algo grande ya que vi demaciados planos apilados en una esquina de la mesa.

-Veo que llegaste puntual -dijo notando mi presencia

-Si así es-respondi sin interés y sentándome en el comedor

-Traje algo de comer si se te apetece ahí hay algo- dijo Slade sin apartar la vista de uno de sus planos.

-No gracias, estoy inapetente-respondí con un dije de enojo al recordar aquella barra que habia comido horas antes.

-¿Y? Bien, ¿Cuentame. ¿Como te fue hoy? -me pregunto apartando la vista de aquel plano de color azul, por un momento esa pregunta me sonó imposible que saliera de su boca, pero no podia dejarlo con la duda y mas con lo que me entere en este día

-Tara se aburre un poco con sus padres los describió como ortodoxos y cultos, y hay tres chicos en la escuela, Naipie Quinn, Penelope y otro chico, al parecer no soy muy sociales con nadie-

-¿Sospechas de algo?-preguntó Slade

-No se, me pareció curioso que fueran de ciudad gótica-

-De acuerdo, acompáñame tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo por ultimo para levantarse e irse al sótano, mire al cielo con desesperación, el cansancio me invadía pero tenía que seguir, a alguien que tal vez me está ganando confianza.

*ORTODOXAS: siguen todo al pie de la letra ejemplo: ellos cuentan del 1 al 10 nada de del 4 al 7 no.

**¿Que tal? gracias por tu ayudita Hazop ;) ya lo subí corregui y ahora estoy adelantando el 6! wow! emoción mil emoción mil, también hice la prueba con dos amigas al azar, [casi no les hablo pero les encanta mis historias] y les encanto el final, saltaron de la banca, en una parte una casi lloran. **

**Y eso a mi me agrado ;) bueno estoy segura de que este fic quiero terminarlo :D! hasta luego !**


	6. El espía

_Capitulo 6: Espía_

DESIERTO DE ARIZONA

11.00 PM

-Y ¿Tu Chico bestia? -pregunto Robin

-Prodria convertirme en caballo pero no creo llegar tan lejo y mas con ustedes dos encima de mi -respondio el chico verde sin pena alguna pero en cambio recibió un golpe de Raven -¡Auch! -se quejo Chico bestia mientras se sobaba y miraba a Raven

-Bueno tendremos que quedarnos en ese hotel barato -dijo Robin señalando aquel hotel de paso.

Mientras iban caminando hacia el hotel una luz del cielo los ilumino dejándolos cegados por unos segundos, al poco rato pudieron ver que era la nave T.

-¡Robin! -grito Starfire bajando de su asiento para abrazarlo por parte de Robin solto una lagrima y tenia cara de axfisia.

-¿Están bien? -pregunto Hazop bajando de la nave junto con Cyborg

-Si estoy bien -respondio Robin

-Creímos que estaban peligro asi que venimos aqui -dijo Cyborg

-Y bien, ¿Que paso? -pregunto Hazop

-Estaba en un avión con los ojos vendados y atado a una silla pero esos sujetos no saben amarrar una silla así que aproveche el momento me desate, tome un paracaidas y salte del avión -terminó por decir el líder.

-Así que por eso no tenias tu comunicador -decia Chico bestia con una voz de sabelotodo

-Así es Chico bestia -respondio Robin

-Bueno ya que estamos en en medio de un desierto ¿por que no vamos a comer algo en ese bar? -sugirio Cyborg a lo que recibio una buena respuesta de los demas titanes

Despues de comer una deliciosa comida a excepcion de chico bestia los titanes regresaron a la torre T, rapidamente Robin corrio hacia su habitacion y se encerro, los demas integrantes se miraron muy confundidos por la repentina actitud de su lider.

P.O.V Richelle Wilson Greener

Mis piernas me palpitan, y no siento parte extremidades de mi cuerpo,más aparte sin mencionar los moretones por las caídas que mi padre me daba con el entrenamiento de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, en resumen agotada,tome la mochila sin mucho animo y flojera, poniéndola sobre mi espalda, en la entrada me encontré con Tara quien tenía su mirada seria y al verme llegar sonrio y me hizo seña de que me acercará, intente sacar una sonrisa y al parecer lo logré.

-!Hola! ¿como estás?-dijo ella mientras caminábamos alrededor del edificio esperando el toque para entrar.

-Hola, estoy algo cansada por la tarea pero nada malo, ¿Y tu? - le respondí, mis piernas gritaban "sientate por favor" con desesperación.

-De Historia ¿verdad?-preguntó Tara

-Así es, peor ¿como sabes si no te vi en esa clase?-pregunté

-Voy en esa clase pero no pude entrar por que tenía que hablar con un profesor-dijo Tara

-A bueno y bien, ¿que clase nos toca?-le pregunté, aunque sabía que nos tocaba Historia, pero si no la hacia hablar me quedaría dormida. El timbre sonó y de algún modo me sobresalto un momento despertando para que pudiera caminar hacia dentro de la escuela, me senté en un lugar alejado para tomar clase, la profesora estaba sentada en su escritorio y en el pizarrón estaba el tema.

-Buen día clase, hoy veremos y revisaremos la tarea de hoy, pásenla hacia adelante por favor- dijo la profesora, saque la hoja y la di a mi compañero de enfrente, era el chico del día anterior, tenía cabellos ondulado color castaño, que cubría un poco sus ojos, me miro con curiosidad y luego volteo para entregar las hojas.

-Bien veamos, mientras califico, lean las paginas de su libro en las paginas 205 a la 214-dijo la profesora mirando ahora las tareas.

No tenía cabeza para leer, pare mi libro y me recosté sobre mi banca, mientras mis ojos se cerraron, quede dormida, pensando en alguien... me veía a mi de pequeña, usando un vestido de mezclilla de tirantes, parecía feliz, me tiraba al suelo y rodaba colina abajo del pasto riéndome mientras tenia el cabello alborotado en mi cara me levante difícilmente, corría hacia los brazos de alguien, pero solo veía sus vestido verde, unas manos delicadas me abrazaron me sentía a salvo, segura y protegida, a nuestro lado había aun bebé, le acerque mi dedo juguetona mente, me sonrió y pude cargarla, tenía ojos castaños como los míos. "Richelle, saluda a tu..."

-¡Richelle!-me susurró un compañero mío

-¿Qué paso?-dije levantandome

-Richelle Greener, quisiera hablar con usted al terminar la clase-dijo la profesora

-Mierd...-suspire para mi

En ese momento el timbre sonó y todos salieron a su siguiente clase, me acerque al escritorio, la maestra guardaba sus cosas en su mochilas, tomaban unas hojas y las golpeaba contra la mesa para emparejarlas, el silencio reino unos momentos, intente romper el hielo.

-¿Para qué me pidió quedarme profesora?-

-Te pedí que te quedarás por que tu tarea fue realmente perfecta, buena narración, me no me sorprende que durmieras un poco, están bien hecho que supongo que tardaste toda la noche, felicidades, espero más de usted-dijo la profesora entregándole la tarea. La mire algo perpleja -Ahhh... gracias...- fue lo primero que pude sacar de mi boca, sonreí y salí d ela puerta quitando mi sonrisa, por favor que este día sea rápido.

Robin/ Richard Grayson P.O.V

-El tiempo de regreso fue algo incomodo, ¿Que tramara el equipo de Hydra? Y ¿Quien es Rouse? -me dije a mi mismo, tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo, no se si son de fiar esos chicos, pero el caso sea o no real, me capto mi atención, necesito algún dato.

Ha pasado dos dias y la informacion que me ha proporcionado Hydra me ha llevado a callejones sin salida o es una informacion vaga sin sentido. "ya se, ¿Porque no lo pense antes" -pense, rapidamente sali de mi habitacion y corri a la computadora principal.

"Richelle Greener" -escribí "BUSCANDO..." -mientras buscaba la computadora Starfire entro al living y al verme camino hacia mi. -¿Robin, sigues despierto? -pregunto -Si... ¿Que necesitas? -le respondi seriamente sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, hay veces en donde una simple pregunta, no importa que tan dulce sea, puede hacerme estallar -Nada solo... preguntaba -me respondio levantandose del haciento por su tono de voz note que estaba triste, pero eso era lo menos importante asi que continue con la búsqueda.

RICHELLE GREENER - Resultados 1-10

Los resultados que mostró la computadora no satisfacían mis expectativas, hasta que una noticia hizo que entrará a la dicha pagina, la pagina decía:

"Murakami School"

Nombre: Greener Richelle  
>Tutor: Wilson Greener<br>Grupo asignado: Octavo grado

-"Wilson"-debi de saberlo, su tío y ¿porque sera tutor de esta chica? -me dije a mi mismo, repitiendo las mismas preguntas en mi cabeza. Cerré la página y fui al centro de investigaciones, abrí los mensajes y uno era de "Penelope Isley".

"PAJARILLO, tenemos una idea, necesitamos que mandes un espía, que vigile a Richelle y a Tara, debemos estar informados de todo, con nosotros tres no basta, somos tanto sospechosos de algunos compañeros como de Richelle, sinceramente no se que planea Alfred, pero se que va en buen camino

Att: Penelope"

"Espía... de acuerdo me arriesgare", tome el comunicador y llame a Hazop -Hazop, ¿ven al centro de investigación, necesito tu ayuda-dije -De acuerdo Robin, voy para allá-

Puse mi mano sobre el escritorio haciendo golpear mis dedos sobre este con impaciencia, mire el resto de la información de la escuela que por suerte pude hackear, pero no era nada fuera de lo común.

"Cabello pelirrojo, ojos miel claro, estatura 1.60m, problemas médicos actuales ninguno, antecedentes familiares, problemas cardíacos, etc..."

*toc *toc -Adelante- dije, Hazop entro cerrando la puerta, la habitación solo era iluminada por la pantalla del monitor. -¿Qué pasa Robin?, ¿Qué investigas ahora?-

-Necesito que investigues algo, tengo que entrar a la escuela..-dije

Fin P.O.V Robin/Richard Grayson

Dos semanas después

Un silbato sonó fuerte atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes, entre ellos Richelle que estaba en clase de karate, por requisitos d ela escuela.

-¡Alto! ¡Hagan fila! hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante; conozcan a su nuevo compañero Richard Grayson-dijo el profesor mostrando al grupo a el alumno, un chico de cabello negro y de ojos azules, no parecía la gran cosa.

-Hola me llamo Richard, espero que todos seamos buenos compañero. -dijo el mientras miraba a Richelle, por parte de ella no pareció nada sorprendida.  
>-Bien todos escojan a una pareja tendremos un combate amistoso -interrumpio el sensei, Richard escogió a Richelle a lo que ella acepto.<p>

-Tomen posiciones, y saluden a su adversario-dijo el profesor, Los alumnos se colocaron en parejas, y Richelle y Robin se colocaron en su lugar, se saludaron con una reverencia y luego en posición de ataque, los dos se miraban como si ya se conocieran el uno al otro, los dos con aire de sospecha,Dick fue el primero en dar un puñetazo, más suave de lo suele dar, y Richelle lo cubrió con un antebrazo, y dio un patada alta, Dick movió su torso atrás evitándola.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que el rival no sería fácil de derribar, la cosa se puso seria, Dick dio una patada doble, y Richelle la esquivó fácilmente retrocediendo, Dick dio puñetazos ahora, pero los bloqueaba con sus brazos, cuando llegó a la pared Richelle, Dick dio una patada, ella tomo su pierna y la giro para luego tomar sus brazos poniéndolo contra la pared, Dick no se dejo y giro dando un puñetazo, dejando a Richelle en el suelo, ella con sus pierna tiro a Dick, ambos se pararon mirándose con una vista fija, mientras el tiempo pasaba Richelle y Dick se tomaban el combate amistoso como una pelea, todos los estudiantes al verlos formaron un circulo para ver en que terminaba aquella pelea.

**¿Qué tal? ¿quien ganara?, bueno para mi opinion este es aburrido, pero el siguiente es interesante muahaha muahaha muahaha :D pero bueno luche para terminarla, espero que se ade su agrado :D**_  
><em>


	7. Veneno de Rosa

Capitulo 7: Veneno de rosa

-¡Rindete!- le dijo Richelle a Richard, que lo sostenía con los brazos, ambos sosteniendo al otro en el suelo,-¡Tu rindete!-le dijo el, tensaron más sus agarres.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!, es un empate-dijo el profesor, separan dolos a ambos. Richelle se soltó el cabello, y volvió a sostenerlo con una cola de caballo. -Buena pelea Richard- dijo Richelle estirándole la mano , el la acepto y estrecharon manos,-¿Donde aprendiste a pelear?-preguntó Richard, -Aquí, he tomado clases-dijo Richelle.

-Bien, Richelle Richard, acérquense- dijo el profesor -Mientras ustedes, practiquen los bloqueos medios, vaya son muy buenos, ¿les gustaría quedarse los sábados a practicar con los de mayor grado?- dijo el profesor.

-Perdone, pero los sábados convivo con mi familia, pero me puedo quedar más tarde hoy-dijo Richelle

-Igual-dijo Richard

-De acuerdo, pero no es necesario Richelle, si cambian de opinión los espero a la 1:00 pm-dijo el profesor estrechando mano con ambos.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_-O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Con Hidra y su equipo

-¿Enserio está aquí?-preguntó Naipie

-Si, mi mamá está Jumpcity , y se quedara con nosotros-dijo Penelope

-¿Ese era la "situación familiar"?-preguntó Alfred

-Si, va estar unos días con nosotros, porqué también tu mamá Naipie, quiere saber como estás-dijo Penelope

-¡Hay!, hace mucho que no veo a mamá, ¿terminando el caso puedo ir a verla?-dijo Naipie

-Claro, hay no se como sea, hace mucho que no hablo con ella-dijo Penelope

-No será tan malo, ya verás que tendrás lindos recuerdos con ella-dijo Alfred

-Esta bien, entremos-dijo Penelope abriendo la puerta de su casa, entraron los tres chicos.

-¿Mamá?, estamos en casa-dijo Penelope

-Bien, entren estoy en el jardín-dijo la señora Pamela, entraron los chicos a conocer a la señora Isley, Penelope se asomó por la puerta. -¿Mamá?-preguntó Penelope, la señora volteo y sonrió, dejo sus guantes a lado de una maceta, y fue a abrazar a su hija.

-Hola Penelope, cuanto haz crecido, ¿y tus amigos?-preguntó la señora separándose de su abrazo, su voz era seductora y hablaba con la frases alargando alguna palabras.

-¡Hola señora Isley!-dijo Naipie animada mente

-¡Naipie!, mira que grande estás, tu madre te manda saludos-dijo Pamela, abrazando a Naipie*.

-Hola señora-dijo Alfred

-Hola Alfred, ¿Cómo haz estado?-pregunto la señora

-Bien, ¿cómo están las cosas halla en Gotham?- preguntó Alfred

-Como siempre, un ladrón por allí , el Joker por allá, pero díganme, ¿tiene hambre?-

-No, estamos bien gracias-dijo Alfred

-y ¿en qué caso están chicos?-preguntó Pamela

-Uno difícil-dijo Alfred

-¿Quieren explicarme?-dijo "Hiedra Venenosa" sentándose en un sofá cruzada de piernas y son su dedo índice en su boca. Los chicos tomaron asiento contándole sobre la carta, sobre Robin hace unas semanas, de la chica Gótica. Hiedra ponía atención a la palabras de Alfred, y se ponía a pensar en el caso.

-Bueno chicos, quisiera hablar con ese "Robin"-dijo Hiedra

-Como ves mamá, nosotros estaremos arriba haciendo tarea, hoy tenemos reunión con el "pajarillo"-

O_oo_o_oo_Oo_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

P.O.V Richelle Wilson Greener

-¡Ya llegué!-dije entrando a la casa, no escuche respuesta, pero si escuchaba a alguien en el piso de arriba, deje la mochila a un lado de la puerta, y me dispuse a subir. El ruido provenía de la puerta "cerrada", camine hasta ella y toque suavemente,tres veces.

-¿Richelle? ¿ya estás en casa?-preguntó la voz de adentro, era Slade

-Si... vine a pedirte permiso, estaré con Tara el día de hoy-le dije

-Perfecto, pero ya sabes la regla, llega antes de las 8:00pm, ¿está claro?-dijo oscuramente

-Muy claro-dije, entre a mi a¿habitación cambiándome de ropa, metí en el closet mi uniforme de la escuela, y vi aquel uniforme que use ya frecuentemente estás noches.

_FLASHBACK Pasado Viernes 10:49:34:07 PM._

_"Entrar, y tomar esa fórmula" pensé para mí, me escondí detrás de una pared, mientras el guardia pasaba, usaba una peluca de cabello negro largo, recogida en una sola coleta, una máscara que cubría la mitad de mi rostro y dejaba ver solo un ojo mío, en el cuello una collera de aluminio, y una playera mitad anaranjada, mitad negra, en la parte izquierda portaba el símbolo "S". Semanas entrenando arduamente hasta que "papá" dijo que estaba lista para hacer la misión. Cruce el pasillo hasta quedar bajo la cámara de seguridad, tome una fotografía a la altura de la cámara, y pegue la fotografía en la cámara de seguridad. Me escabullí hasta una puerta enorme, y a la izquierda suya había un tablero de personal._

_"¡Shit!" pensé, un guardia se acercaba a mí, me oculte en las sombras, esperando como fiera a mi víctima, el guarda paso cerca de mí, y con un choque eléctrico cayó desmayado, tuve que tapar su boca para ahogar el grito. Saque su tarjeta de identificación, y la metí al panel, seguido de esto, puse sus huellas en el lector digital. La puerta se abrió, pero no di un paso adelante, de mi cinturón me puse un lente rojo y observe un láser que activa la alarma, lo salte, enfrente de mí un holograma color azul flotaba, mostrando una especie de molécula compuesta, con una fórmula química debajo, tome el programa que me había dado Slade en un disco extraíble, empezando a bajar el programa._

_"¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!" pensé, alguien se acercaba, el programa estaba en el disco, lo guarde en el cinturón , empece a trepar hábilmente, con rapidez y demasiado alto, en el centro del techo había un traga luz de vidrio, solamente lo patee con fuerza, activando la alarma, corrí hacia la orilla de el tejado y me lancé, un avión me recogió hacia casa..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

Suspire para mí, y salí de la casa, hacia el centro comercial donde estaba Tara esperándome, me acerqué a ella saludándola "de beso" como lo hacen algunos, Tara tenía un apetito voraz, pues al ir a comer un helado, termino más rápido que yo, entramos a una tienda de mascotas donde Tara cargo a varios animales, mientras que las guaca mayas parecían acercarse a mi cabello pelirrojo, confundiendolo con otro pájaro, en la parte de afuera rentaban patines, y Tara y yo rentamos uno, al parecer yo tenía habilidad para usarlos, pero Tara resbalaba , estrellándose varias veces con el suelo, le ayude a levantarse, pero me tiro junto con ella, nos miramos seriamente.

-Eso dolió-dijo Tara con cara enojada, pero pronto soltamos unas carcajada, tuvimos que regresar los pues porque otro minutos más y Tara quedaría con un hueso roto, nos fuimos a sentar a una banca cerca, y suspiramos del cansancio.

Fin P.O.V Richelle Wilson Greener

Mientras se sentaban ellas, un joven pasó corriendo entre la multitud aventando a la gente enfrente de su camino, justo en el momento en que Richelle y Tara se levantaron, el joven le quito la bolsa a Tara.

-¡Esa es mi bolsa!-reclamó Tara, Richelle fue corriendo tras él, el ladrón se dio cuenta y subió las escalera eléctricas corriendo, Richelle lo seguía desde la parte de abajo, el joven entro a tienda deportiva y salio con un bat de baseball, después saliendo del centro comercial Richelle no perdió tiempo y salio igualmente, persiguiéndolo entre las calles, cruzó una calle donde el semáforo estaba en siga, y varios coches casi atropellan al ladrón, Richelle salto encima de un coche tras otro, y salto hacia el ladrón, rodaron, y Richelle se golpeo en un poste de luz. El ladrón un poco mareado se levantó y siguió corriendo, siguiendo al ladrón Richelle lo correteo, había una calle cerrada por construcción, el ladrón entro en ella y Richelle no tuvo de otra más que seguirle.

Sus zapatos se llenaron de lodo lodo, el ladrón empezó a meterse más y más a la construcción, mientras sacabas las cosas de la bolsa de Tara, Richelle atrapo varias de ellas, llaves, la credencial escolar, pinzas, etc.. las metió en sus bolsillos y siguió persiguiéndolo, el ladrón comenzó a cansarse, hasta en un parte donde había un agujero y solo había una tabla en medio par cruzar el ladrón empezó a caminar en la tabla , y Richelle igual, suavemente camino hasta donde el estaba, escuchando como crujía la madera, el ladrón pasó al otro lado y paso la tabla con fuerza, Richelle perdió el equilibrio, se balanceaba de atrás a adelante, se fue más para atrás pero una mano la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

Era Penelope la que la sostuvo antes de caer, la subió con fuerza y la cargó hasta el otro extremó de la tabla, -¿Estás bien?-preguntó Penelope, quién sostenía a Richelle de ambos brazos ya puesta en el suelo de la construcción. -Si... gracias-dijo Richelle, sintió algo extraño, miro sus brazos y estaban rosados, con marcas rojas, miró a Penelope y su mano empezó a temblar sus ojos se quedaron fijo a un sitio para luego cerrarlos, más asustada aún Penelope miro que no tenía guantes, cargó a Richelle y corrió la más rápido que pudo.

*PAM *POCK*PAM *PAM *POCK*PAM se escucho golpear la puerta. -Yo abro-dijo Hiedra, abrió la puerta y su hija estaba cargando a Richelle en brazos, Hiedra observó los brazos de Richelle y supo lo ocurrido, cargó a Richelle hasta el sofá. -¡Rápido Penelope!, ¡Trae un trapo con agua!-dijo Hiedra, miró sus brazos y los ojos de Richelle, ya había entrado en coma, el veneno empezó a esparcirse en su sangre. Penelope llego con el trapo y el agua, además de un tubo pequeño con un líquido morado.

-¿Hace cuanto te toco?- dijo Hiedra

-Unos seis minutos-dijo Penelope

-Nos quedan cuatro minutos, debe llegar a los ocho minutos para inyectar el antídoto, de lo contrario el antídoto terminara matándola- dijo Hiedra, Penelope miró a su madre asustada.

-¿Esperaremos?- dijo Penelope

-Si, inyecta cuando te indique-dijo Hiedra, Penelope saco la aguja y tomo la mano de Richelle esperando a que su madre indicará, Hiedra revisaba los signos vitales, tomo el trapo mojandolo y poniéndolo en la frente de Richelle. -Ahora-dijo Hiedra, Penelope enterró la aguja en la muñeca de Richelle, vertiendo el antídoto directo en sus venas. Un momento de silencio se escuchó, mientras Hiedra revisaba sus signos vitales, volteó sonriendo, Penelope suspiro de alivio.

-Tardara en despertar en lo que el antídoto se dispersa, llévala arriba en la habitación en donde estoy, pero antes explícame ¿donde estaba ella?-dijo Hiedra

-En las construcciones, persiguiendo un ladrón, casi cae en un agujero y la alcance antes de que cayera-dijo Penelope, tomo a Richelle en brazos y la subió por la escaleras, dejándola sobre la cama de Hiedra, su madre pronto subió con el trapo húmedo y el agua, poniéndosela en la frente.

-Quédate aquí, cuando despierte me hablas, le diremos que su pulso cardíaco incremento y por el área de construcción, ingirió por accidente algún químico-dijo Hiedra

-¿Qué hora es mamá?-preguntó Penelope

-Van a dar las 9:00, pronto van a llegar Alfred y Naipie, les serviré de cenar-dijo Hiedra, Penelope miraba el cuenco de agua. -Tranquila, ya paso lo grave, pronto despertará-dijo Hiedra abrazando a su hija.

-Lo se, pero me recuerda cuando casi mate a Naipie-dijo Penelope

-Eras joven y aún no te contaba bien de tus poderes, Naipie esta con nosotros el día de hoy, es algo que debes agradecer-dijo Hiedra

-Si mamá-dijo Penelope, Hiedra le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, Penelope supiró.

.O_o_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_Oo_o_O_O-O_O_OO_OO_Ooo_

-Ya son las 9:00, y Richelle no ha llegado- dijo Slade para si mismo *toc *toc *toc sonó la puerta principal, Slade se puso su disfraz y abrió la puerta.

-Hola señor, amm ¿aquí vive Richelle?-preguntó Tara en la puerta

-Si, ¿no estaba contigo?-preguntó sospechoso Slade, Tara guardo silencio. -¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Slade

-Pues hace unas horas estaba conmigo, pero luego llego un ladrón y se llevo mi bolsa, ella fue tras de él pero...-dijo Tara

-¿Pero...?-dijo Slade

-No volvió y pensé que ya había venido a su casa-dijo Tara preocupada, Slade se quedo pensando un momento, y luego reaccionó. -Tara, ve a casa, gracias por avisarme-dijo Slade, a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Descuide, si quiere le ayudó a buscarle, también estoy preocupada-dijo Tara

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero no debemos preocuparnos más de lo debido, seguramente carga su celular con ella, la marcare lo antes posible-dijo Slade

-Antes de que se vaya, ¿le puedo dejar a usted el cepillo de Richelle?-dijo Tara dándole el cepillo a Slade

-No hay problema yo se lo daré, hasta luego-dijo Slade cerrando la puerta, dejo el cepillo en la mesa y fue hacia el sótano, prendió su computadora y busco en el radar a Richelle, la llave de la casa tenía un localizador.

-¿Qué hace ahí?...-dijo Slade mientras acercaba el zoom a la zona, al ver la dirección, Slade tomo el disfraz y salio de la casa con lo puños cerrados.

**¿Que tal? los deje en suspenso otra vez :D? jaja bn bn no me tardare con el proximo :D**


	8. Destapando el secreto

_Capitulo 8: Destapando el secreto_

-¿Mmmph?- se quejo Richelle, se incorporo un poco en la cama en donde se encontraba, miro a su alrededor curiosa, está cubierta de polvo con olor a tierra, *snif *sniff, un olor raro le llego a su nariz ¿Hierbas?, miro abajo mirando su mano derecha, había una marca de una mano, al observar su brazo el trapo que tenía en la frente se cayó.

-Buenos días dormilona-dijo Penelope entrando a la habitación con una charola en mano, se acerco hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, donde suavemente se hundió en el colchón.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿estás mejor?-dijo Penelope mientras ponía la charola en el buro a lado de la cama, cortando lo que la parecer era un filete.

-Si, gracias... perdona si sueno estúpida pero... ¿cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto Richelle

-Casi te caes de una construcción ¿recuerdas?, inhalaste un químico y convulsionaste en el suelo, te traje a mí casa para que te tratara rápido, ahora come un poco-dijo Penelope poniendo la charola en sus piernas.

-Gracias pero me siento extraña comiendo en una cama-

-¿Quieres comer abajo con nosotros?-dijo Penelope

-¿Nosotros quienes?-

-Naipie, Alfred, mi mamá y tu compañero de karate-dijo Penelope

-¿Richard?-

-Si, ¿entonces si quieres bajar a comer?-

Richelle volteo su vista a la derecha y miro el reloj, donde recibió un susto 10:29Pm, casi dos tres horas de las que le había marcado Slade, se levantó velozmente, pero termino en el piso antes de alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡Richelle!, debes estar en cama-dijo Penelope tomando su pulso, acelerado. -¿Qué pasa Richelle?, ¿porqué estás tan alterada?-pregunto Penelope

-Debía estar en casa a las 8:00, mi p... tío debe estar preocupado-dijo Richelle

-No puede caminar, aún no, debes mantener tu pulso constante y lento, de lo contrario el medicamento que te aplique para la bacteria llegara a tu sistema nervioso, dejándote en coma, así que te recomiendo que te quedes sentada aquí-dijo Penelope, pero Richelle no podía estar nada calmada, hoy tenía una misión pendiente, una de suma importancia, ¡debía salir!.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo quedarme quieta?-

-Unos 9 minutos, luego veremos como va el medicamento, te haré compañía-dijo Penelope sentándose enfrente de Richelle, junto con un aparato que se lo colocaba en la muñeca, y apretaba una bolsa, para medir la presión.

-Tranquilízate, ¿qué te agobia?... ¿tu tío?-

-No... es solo que debe estar buscándome ahora-dijo Richelle

-Perdona pero, tienes cara de las que se cuidan solas-

-Así es pero, ¿al menos podría llamarlo?-

-Claro-

Penelope se levanto tomando el teléfono y dándoselo a Richelle, desesperadamente marcó, y con paciencia tuvo que esperar, se escuchaba solo el desesperante sonido del teléfono en espera a que contestara "Ojala este en casa" pensó Richelle, puso su uña del pulgar derecho en su boca, mordiéndolo mientras sufría un ataque de nervios. "_El número que usted marcó está ocupado o está desconectado, favor de verificar, gracias..."_

-No está en casa-

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si le digo a mi mamá? así le explica a tu tío-dijo Penelope

-No será necesario...-

-Bien, deja solo checar tu pulso...mmm... parece normal, entonces baja conmigo-dijo Penelope ayudando a Richelle a levantarse, y conduciéndole hacia las escaleras. Al pie de la escalera estaba Alfred y Richard.

-Hola Penelope-dijo Alfred con su tono de voz serio, algo parecido al de Raven, Richard solo saludo con la mano, está vez usaba lentes oscuros.

-Y bien, ¿qué hay de cenar?-dijo Penelope, los chicos se levantaron y la siguieron a la cocina, en la cocina estaban Naipie y al parecer la madre de Penelope.

-Vaya hola, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-preguntó Pamela

-Ammm, si... gracias-dijo Richelle

-Ya habíamos comenzado a cenar, pero si gustas acompañarnos-dijo Pamela

-No gracias señora, ya cause muchas molestias, ¿dónde está la salida?-dijo Richelle

-¿Te vas tan pronto?, ¿Gustas que te lleve?-dijo Naipie sacando las llaves de su motocicleta, mientras jugueteaba con ellas, haciéndolas girar.

-No Naipie, debe quedarse a dormir-dijo Pamela, todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero la más atónita era Richelle.

-...¿Disculpe?-dijo Richelle

-Si pequeña, debes mantenerte quieta antes y muy pacifica-dijo Pamela

-Pero...-

-Nada más que decir, ¡te quedarás con nosotros!- dijo Naipie abrazándola a ella y a Penelope, "¡Dios! ¿qué haré?" pensó Richelle. La noche llegó rápidamente, y Richelle fue negada a salir, también por alguna razón Richard también se quedó, algo no cuadraba aquí... Un ladrón la condujo casi a su muerte, y una muerte no muy inteligente, ¡Por favor!, ¿En qué pensaba en ese momento? ¿que era un entrenamiento?, y para seguirla Penelope termina salvandola de un colapso, Penelope por alguna razón no eran muy amigables, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué con ella era amable?, acaso quería algo, terminado con que este obligada a quedarse a dormir, ¡Hay momentos en donde quisiera perder toda la propiedad!.

-¿En qué piensas que no puedes dormir?-preguntó Penelope

-En nada-dijo

-Vale, entendí, ¿Tu amiga Tara habló de nosotros verdad?-

-Si, pero esa no es la razón-

-Por favor, todos creen que somos unos asesinos seriales-

-¿Enserio?, ¿no es para tanto?-

-Claro que no te miento, búscalo en la pagina de la escuela-

-De acuerdo-dijo Richelle, volteando a ver a su derecha de la cama, Penelope hizo lo mismo, "Esperare a que se duerma y me iré, por la ventana... no, si algún vecino me ve pensara que estoy robando... saldré por la puerta no hay de otra".

Sintió como Penelope quedo quieta y cuando Penelope se acomodo la cobija, puso una almohada en su lugar y se deslizo debajo de la cama, se quito los zapatos para disminuir los sonidos. Rodo hasta la puerta, y giro lentamente el picaporte cerrándolo de la misma cautela de como la abrió, camino en el pasillo por suerte había una alfombra y ahogaba los sonidos, bajo muy cuidadosamente los peldaños de la escalera, poso sus pies suavemente entre la alfombra de la entrada quitando los seguros de la puerta.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa en irte?-dijo Alfred levantándose del sofá mientras mordía una manzana, escucho claramente como crujía la manzana al dar la buena mordida.

-No me puedo quedar-dijo ella sin voltear y siguiendo con el picaporte, saliendo descalza, cerro la puerta , enseguida Alfred salio.

-Perfecto, te acompaño-dijo Alfred, terminando su manzana y tirándola en el bote plateado de la basura.

-Alfred, enserio debo irme-

-¿Sin zapatos?-

-Si- dijo cortadamente mientras lo ignoraba y pretendía ir a casa, pero Alfred la seguía atrás a una distancia razonable.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-dijo Richelle sin mirar atrás. -Por que soy nuevo en está ciudad y no conozco muy bien-dijo Alfred, Richelle torció la boca y miro arriba -También soy nueva, así que deja de seguirme o nos perderemos-dijo Richelle, -¿Porque no?, ¿porque no te quedas a dormir?-

-No lo creo, ahora por favor, ¡deja de seguirme!-dijo Richelle, Alfred fue interrumpido por el tono de su celular con un mensaje de Naipie.

_Hey Alfred, regresa de donde quiera que estés, Robin y su compañero Hazop encontraron algo interesante..._

-De acuerdo, cuídate-dijo Alfred, dio media vuelta y camino del lugar de donde la siguió, Richelle iguio caminando mientras todo estaba ya bastante oscuro, miro su brazo mientras caminaba... "Está marca no es normal, no se hace con un simple tirón del brazo... ¿donde vi esas marcas antes?... ¡claro! ¡en la clase de biología!, síntomas de tocar algún animal o planta tóxica, pero ¿cómo?..." recordó a su madre, sus belleza y sus ojos verdes, "¡Por supuesto!, su madre es "Hiedra Venenosa", ellos son los "Gotiche Mascherato"...

-Veo que te gusta la noche para pasear...-dijo Slade detrás suyo.

-Tiene sentido...-dijo en voz baja, Slade se acercó pensando que no la había escuchado.

-¿Qué tiene sentido?-dijo Slade poniéndose enfrente de ella, Richelle tuvo que alzar la mirada, y ver a los ojos de la bestia oculta bajo un disfraz.

-Penelope Isley, es la hija de Hiedra Venenosa-dijo Richelle con un tono hueco en su voz, seguramente sus amigos también eran los parientes de Harley Quinn y Acertijo.

-¿Por eso tardaste?, ¿para descubrir a unos villanos jóvenes? -dijo Slade mientras seguía Richelle que le importo poco su presencia y seguía caminando.

-No es eso...-dijo Richelle alzando el brazo enseñando la marca de la aún visible irritación, mientras seuía indiferente el camino.

-Tiene poderes ¿verdad?, envenena con el simple roce, pero... ¿no estaría muriendo ahora?-dijo Slade deteniéndose.

-Así es... por eso tarde, supongo que Penelope se asusto y me inyecto el antídoto, lo que no se es ¿porque?...-dijo Richelle

-Algo se traen entre manos, pero ahora tenemos asuntos pendientes, en vista de que sabemos su secreto, harás la misión ahora-dijo Slade

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?-dijo Richelle

-Entraras a la torre T, te infiltrarás en las tuberías y buscarás el filtro del agua, cuando lo hagas, le pondrás un localizador...-dijo Slade

-Suena más sencillo de lo que pensé-dijo Richelle

-Pero aún no he acabado, Cyborg tiene cámaras en toda la torre y la única forma de entrar es por la puerta principal-

-¿Cámaras?, no hay problema-dijo Richelle

-Y una cosa más... los chicos estarán en la torre, ahora que se ese secreto de Hiedra.. creare una distracción, confío en ti, si lo haces bien, ignoraré que rompiste mi regla del horario-dijo Slade, Richelle ahora dudaba de Slade... "Ignorare que rompiste mi regla del horario".

**Perdón**** pero exámenes en todos lados!, grr y luego los apuntes A bueno espero que los haya entretenido un momento.**


	9. Recapacitando

_ Capitulo 9:Recapacitando_

-El es Hazop, el encontró algo interesante sobre Richelle-dijo Robin

-Bien, ¿qué esperas?, enséñanos- dijo Naipie alegremente, a Robin por alguna razón supo que Naipie se llevaría bien con Star.

-Bien, Richelle tiene una tía, se llama Nicole Greener, y vive en el "El Barrio Mist", una zona muy pobre-dijo Hazop

-¿Tía?, tal vez ella sepa quien es Rouse-dijo Penelope

-De acuerdo, yo iré a investigar, tengo la sensación de que pronto acabaremos esté caso-dijo Robin

-Suerte Robin-dijo Alfred, haciendo un apretón de manos amigable.

-Bueno "Hiedra", creo que nunca la imagine a usted con una hija-dijo Robin

-Créelo chico maravilla, yo nunca creí que Batman tendría un ayudante y sin embargo aquí lo tienes-dijo Pamela, Robin solo sonrío de lado y salio junto con Hazop.

Oo_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_oO_o_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_oO_o_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_o

-Bien Richelle, está es la vida que elegiste, es hora de marcar tu futuro... lo que pase está noche, quedara marcado-pensó Richelle, mientras se ponía su máscara y la peluca negra, respiro profundo, y miro hacia arriba, la pared de la torre T, apreto más fuerte sus vendas de sus manos y comenzo a treparla pared, había una ventana abierta cerca de un balcon entro cautelosamente, y al parecer sirvio su traje pues las alarmas no sonaron.

"Aghh, ¿de quién está habitación?" pensó Richelle, esquivando las pilas de ropa sucia, piso con cuidado en las zonas libres de objetos tirados, entre los objetos que había en la habitación reconocio lo que se veía como una rebanada de pizza, un armario debajo de un montón de ropa, y en las paredes algunos rasguños, tomo la pizza y la miro, debía tener varias semanas, se asqueo de verla.

El picaporte se movía, busco un lugar para esconderse "¡Hay por dios! no se por que haré esto"... el Chico verde con orejas puntiagudas entraba a la habitación tarareando una canción de moda, mientras secaba su cabello verde con un toalla y la botaba por un esquina de una habitación, traía puesta una playera blanca y unos shorts como "pijama", y luego saliendo seguido de el salió Richelle de un montón de ropa sucia, asfixiándose, y usándolo para cubrirse de la cámara y corrio en el pasillo silenciosamente en busca de la entrada principal.

Chico Bestia mientras tanto se detuvo a medio pasillo y regreso a su habitación, la observó meticulosamente, sus ojos pasaron como profesor de clases en un examen, y luego fijo su vista en una pizza, la tomo y salió corriendo a la sala común .

-¡Bien! ¡Lo diré solo una vez! ¿Quién entró a mi habitación e intento comerse mi rebanada de pizza de brocoli, queso triple, perejil, y pepperoni?-

-Chico Bestia, nadie en todo su santo juicio entraría a tu habitación, además, ¿dijiste pepperoni?-dijo Raven volteando a verlo mientras dejaba su libro un momento.

-Si, ¿por qué?-dijo Chico Bestia

-Porque esa pizza tiene una mordida tuya, y el pepperoni es carne, es como una salchicha-dijo Raven, Chico Bestia se quedó analizando un minuto, y luego corrió al baño, Raven solo movió sus ojos hacia arriba cerrando su libro y saliendo de la sala, Richelle salió detrás de la isla de la cocina, su traje funcionaba perfectamente, Raven no la había sentido.

Siguió hasta llegar al gimnasio, donde estaba Hazop, Richelle paso con cuidado para no llamar la atención, "bien aquí debería estar la entrada a las tuberías" , toco la pared dándole unos pequeños golpes escuchando con el oído pegado en el muro, había una pared hueca, quito el panel oculto y entro cerrando detrás de ella, prendió su comunicador de su oído.

-Slade, ya estoy adentro...- dijo Richelle

_-Perfecto, sumamente perfecto, ¿no te han detectado?-dijo Slade_

-No-dijo Richelle pasando por debajo del tubo, el brazo le daba comezón pero no le importaba.

_-Richelle-dijo Slade_

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Richelle deteniéndose.

_-Es hora de contarte mi plan maestro, y tu eres un punto clave para la misión, que estás haciendo en este mismo momento...-dijo Slade_

_Oo_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_oO_o_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_oO_o_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_o_

_*Toc *Toc_

-¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien en casa?-dijo Robin tocando la puerta,ya traía puesto su traje, y espero un respuesta, cuando estaba a punto de volver a tocar...

-¿Quién es?...-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

-Bueno señora, pues soy Robin, ¿podría charlar con usted un momento?-dijo Robin

-¿Porqué no?... no tengo nada más importante que hacer-dijo Nicole abriendo la puerta, la señora estaba despeinada y con los ojos hinchados del llanto.

-¿Es usted Nicole Greener?-dijo Robin pasando y siguiendo a Nicole a el sofá.

-Así es... ¿porqué pregunta?...¿porqué está aquí?-dijo Nicole cruzándose de brazos y mirando al petirrojo.

-¿Conoce a Richelle Greener?-dijo Robin, al decirle nombre ella se paro rápido y puso sus manos en su pechos como de alivio.

-¡¿Sabes algo de Richelle?-dijo ella alzando su tono de voz.

-Si, pero como es que...-dijo Robin, pero fue interrumpido, la señora lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió mientras decía, -¿Cómo está?, ¿está alegre?, ¿se encuentra bien?...-

-Si se encuentra bien, está con su tío al parecer..-Robin fue interrumpido otra vez.

-¿Tío?, ¡ Richelle no tiene tíos!... es su padre seguramente-dijo Nicole

-Interesante,... ¿conoce a alguien llamado "Rouse"?-dijo Robin

-¡Rouse!, ¿porqué sabes tanto?, ¿quién te contó todo esto?-

-Me llego un carta de alguien llamada "Rouse" diciendo que Richelle estaba en peligro, pero no tenemos idea de que..-

-¡Me haz alegrada la vida de una manera que no tiene precedentes!, pero también me haz preocupado-dijo Nicole hará sacando una sonrisa y terminando quitandola, Robin solo la miró esperando que respondiera y no cambiara frecuentemente el tema.

-¿por qué razón?-dijo Robin

-Richelle es hija de Slade, hace más de un mes se la llevó y yo... no pude hacer nada...-dijo Nicole, Robin al principio pensó que estaba bromeando y que la señora tenía problemas de imaginación, pero luego Nicole sacó una caja un poco maltratada, y de ella saco cartas, Robin al comenzar a leerlas no comprendía, pero luego noto que eran amenazas de llevársela.

-...¿ahora comprendes?-dijo Nicole

-Si... pero ¿porqué se puso alegre usted igualmente?-dijo Robin

-Rouse, es la media hermana de Richelle, pensamos que estaba muerta pero ¡me haz dado esperanza!, ella está viva esperando que la encontremos, aún nos recuerda...-dijo Nicole

-...¡Pero que estúpido soy!, ¡debo ir rápido a Jumpcity!-dijo Robin saliendo por la puerta y subiendo la moto.

-¡¿Porqué?-

-¡Richelle! ¡debemos ayudarla!-dijo Robin arrancando

_Oo_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_oO_o_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_oO_o_O_O_O_O_O_o_oO_o_O_o_

-... y cuando te de la señal tendrás que activar la formula, y asegurarte de que todo salga bien-

-tenías todo planeado desde el principio, entonces... ¡Yo era parte de tu plan todo el tiempo!-dijo Richelle

-Si así lo ves, pero cuando termine dominando el mundo, podrás hacer lo que gustes, imagina lo que puedes hacer-

-Pero te estás saliendo de control...-dijo Richelle

-¿Me haz alzado la voz?-dijo Slade provocando un escalofrío en su espalda

-No, pero reconsiderarlo, debe haber otra forma-dijo Richelle intentando hacerlo razonar, su plan ya pasaba límites grandes.

-Richelle obedeceme, o tendré que obligarte-dijo Slade

-Inténtalo, quisiera ver que encuentres algo con que amenazarme, no tengo nada de valor-dijo Richelle, quitándose el comunicador apretándolo en su mano sin romperlo, unas manos robóticas le taparon la boca, tirando el comunicador, lo sostuvo y lo lanzó al suelo viendo que se trataba de Cyborg ahora apuntándole con su cañón.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en la torre?-dijo Cyborg, Richelle solo se quedó mirándolo, al mismo tiempo que miro el comunicador, donde se escuchaba levemente la voz de Slade.

-¿No vas a responder?-dijo Cyborg levantándose, Richelle miraba el suelo, estaba a punto de quitarse la máscara, pero Hazop le golpeo por atrás haciendo que cayera de frente, quedando inconsciente, la llevaron a la sala en donde Robin interroga a los villanos.

-¿Qué hacías en la tubería de la torre?-dijo Hazop, Richelle permanecía callada mirando el suelo, aún con la máscara y con las manos atadas a la mesa

-¡Vamos habla!-dijo Cyborg sacudiéndola, y entró Robin a la habitación,y miro a Richelle, Hazop y Cyborg retrocedieron un poco.

-¿Quién eres y porqué trabajas para Slade?-dijo Robin

-Si me desatan las manos podre mostrarles-dijo Richelle

-¿Por qué haríamos eso? podrías golpear a cualquiera o salir corriendo-dijo Cyborg

-Háganlo y déjenos solo, necesito hablar duramente-dijo Robin, los chicos asistieron desatandola y salieron algo dudosos. Robin se acercó con cuidado.

-¿Y bien?, responde-dijo el, Richelle se quito la máscara, y lo volteó a ver, al parecer no era suficiente eso, así que se quito la peluca, ahora haciendo reaccionar a Robin, Richelle aún con la mirada caída.

P.O.V Robin/Richard Grayson

-Bien tal vez no me conozcas pero... es muy complicado de explicar...-dijo Richelle, hace unos momentos Robin pensó que un ayudante de Slade le ayudaría a encontrar a Richelle que había salido de la casa de Penelope, ahora tenía frente a el a Richelle, probablemente obligada por Slade a entrar a la torre T.

-¿Qué hacías en las tuberías?-pregunte

-Una misión...-

-¿Qué misión?-dije, se mantuvo callada, mirando el piso mientras su fleco cubría su cara como una suave cortina roja.

-¿Te puedo hacer una prueba?-dije sentándome enfrente de ella.

-Adelante-

-Digamos que un día una señora muere, y están todos en el funeral sus dos hijas, su esposo y entre ellos hay un chico guapo y todos se van... a la semana aparece muerta una de sus hijas ¿quién y porqué la mata?-

-Fácil, una de sus hijas para ver de nuevo al chico lindo-dijo Richelle

-Impresionante,... las personas normales no saben responder pero les han hecho está prueba a asesinos y villanos y han respondido lo mismo que tu...-dije yo

-¿Crees que he asesinado a alguien?-

-No lo se, pero dime ¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamó Richelle Greener, voy en la secundaria Murakami...-lo que me decía ya lo sabía pero si decía aquel detalle descubriría que el era Richard, debía ser precavido con las palabras que usará.

-Esa información no me sirve, ¿cómo te relacionaste con Slade?-

-...yo...-

-Ahora responderme bien ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Soy alguien cuyo pasado no te agradaría, en mi sangre corre una maldición, no tengo a dónde ir, mi secreto es que Slade es mi padre-dijo Richelle ahora recargándose sobre la mesa. todo tenía sentido el "peligro" era ni más ni menos que Slade, tal vez llegamos tarde para salvarla, pero aún había tiempo.

-Por favor matame...- dijo Richelle aún recargada.

-¿Qué?-

-Matame, antes de qué el lo haga, lo acabo de traicionar, lo deje colgado en el comunicador con un insulto, si tu no me matas lo hará el-dijo Richelle

-¿Qué sabes hacer?-dije, me interesaba saber que hacía.

-No tengo ningún super poder como tus amigos, pero se luchar, trepar, escabullirme, carga un arma, usar el bastón y construir bombas caseras-dijo Richelle contando cada uno con sus dedos.

-Perfecto, lucharás con nosotros, pero no significa que haz ganado mi confianza, pero si quieres que tu "papá" venga por ti tendrás que cooperar-dije ofreciéndole la mano, ella temerosa la aceptó.

FIN P.O.V Robin/ Richard Grayson

**¿Qué tal? querían esto?, wuhju bueno son vaciones ajua, asi que tiempo libre en todas partes, bueno un poco, porque no sali muy bien en francés [saque 7 ¬¬] pero bueno jeje no se enojaron mucho conmigo así que deja tu hermoso y valioso review aquí chaooo!**


	10. Elegir entre el bien y el mal

Capitulo 10: Elegir entre el bien o el mal

La alarma sonó, el ambiente se torno serio y Robin pronuncio las palabras que con tanto odio sentía al escucharlas -Es Slade-dijo cerrando los puños.

-Será mejor que no vayan es una distracción-dijo Richelle

-¿Distracción para qué?-dijo Robin mientras esa alarma sonaba fuerte en la torre Raven y los demás bajaron a ver a Robin mientras veía como hablaban, Chico Bestia la reconoció de inmediato.

-Va tras Terra, eso es seguro pero no pudo decirme bien para que- dijo Richelle

-De acuerdo haremos esto,Richelle y yo iremos tras Slade, seguramente los Gotiche Mascherato irán a la alarma , Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Star se quedarán en la torre T mientras Raven y Hazop van alarma-dijo Robin mientras pulsaba un botón de la celda y los jóvenes titanes asistieron y salían a la acción.

-Richelle... tienes que decirme lo que sabes sobre Slade-dijo Robin mientras Richelle desviaba la mirada. -¿Por qué no quieres decir nada?-dijo el alzando su ceja.

-No es que quiera salvar el mundo y eso pero me siento confundida, ¿soy buena o soy mala?-dijo Richelle

-Eso depende de ti, si quieres ser buena bienvenida cuéntame algo con lo que puedas para poder salvar vidas... si quieres ser mala...-dijo Robin tomando su muñeca y poniéndole un disco plateado que parecía estar cromado.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Richelle, pero luego pudo ver que era -Es un disco de pulso eléctrico...¿desconfías de mi desicion? -dijo Richelle

-Recuerda que tu padre es Slade, el psicópata más despreciable que existe, puede hacerte dudar hasta de tu propia madre-dijo Robin pero realmente era cierto, Richelle saco conclusiones sobre Nicole y había llegado al punto donde dijo que no era su madre, ojos y cabellos de distinto color, altura y composición diferente además de ni siquiera saber el día que nació estaba claro su madre era otra...

Salieron y subieron a la motocicleta de Robin.-¿Dónde sospechas que este Terra?-dijo Robin notando que puso a pensar a Richelle.

-En su casa obviamente, sus padres salen todo el fin de semana para dar clases en la universidad de Road field, está sola así que no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Richelle, poniéndose la peluca y luego tomo la máscara, pero no se la puso, se quedo dudando un momento.

-Será mejor que no la uses, Terra pensaría que eres una ladrona-

-¿Y de ti no pensar eso?-

-No, pensándolo bien, quítate también la insignia de Slade- dijo Robin y Richelle tomo la insignia de metal de su pecho dándoselo a Robin, habían llegado, tocaron el timbre, pero sin respuesta.

-Tengo dos conclusiones:está dormida... o llegamos tarde-dijo Richelle caminando hacia atrás de la casa, y escalando hacia la ventana de arriba.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Robin

-Entrar a salvar a la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida, tranquilo pajarillo, estoy a tu voluntad ¿no?-dijo Richelle mostrando el disco en su muñeca,golpeo suavemente la ventana viendo que estaba abierta, su cama estaba ahí y se veía alguien en la cama después de eso subió Robin. Richelle se acercó a la cama quitando la sabana mientras recibía un susto viendo que era Slade ahora tomándola de las muñecas.

-Hola Richelle, veo que escapaste-dijo Slade

-Slade-dijo entre dientes Robin

-Veo que traes ayuda-dijo Slade, Robin sacó un bastón .

-¡Déjame! –gritó Richelle. Robin corrió y golpeo Slade en la cara, quien soltó a Richelle de inmediato.

-¿Donde esta Terra? –preguntó Robin.

-¿La rubia que me envió a mi muerte? –dijo Slade

-¿Que lo envió a su muerte? –dijo Richelle, Slade solo rió tetricamente -Larga historia tal vez algún día te la cuente hija mía-dijo Slade

Miró a Robin, quien estaba mirándolo llenó de ira, que parecía que ya no pensaba. Richelle estaba pálida arrodillada mirando a ambos retrocedió unos pasos y volteó a ver a Robin a quien no quitaba la mirada llena de odio. ¿Había causado esto?... se preguntó Richelle, pero lo solucionaría de todos modos.

-Vaya Robin realmente eres muy desconfiado, usar un arma para villanos peligrosos para controlar a una civil sin poderes-

La sangre de Robin hirvió y dio pasos rápidos hacia Slade, y extrañamente ninguno daba el primer golpe, pero salieron guardias de Slade de distintas partes de la habitación.

P.O.V Richelle Wilson Greener

Me le quede viendo por un rato y cada segundo apretaba mas su mano. Él aun viéndome extrañado. En mi semblante frio una pequeña sonrisa se formó en una esquina de mis labios, esto tenía que terminar, sería una buena oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo pelear por mí misma. Me acerqué a ambos al punto de estar cara a cara. Tenía una estrategia para que Slade saliera de quicio y Robin pudiera salir a pedir refuerzos o ir a buscar a Terra, solo esperaba que entendiera mis mensajes

-¿Sin poderes?, ¿enserio eso crees?-dije llamando la atención de Slade

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo mirándome con su ojo

-Leo las mentes, se todo lo que planeas en este mismo momento, ¿por qué crees que te dije que te salias de control?-dije, esperaba que el el solo se delatará.

-Bien, ¿qué planeó?-dijo Slade inclinadosé y estando a pocos centímetros de mi, mantuve mi cara indiferente y sonreí de lado, Robin se quedó parado alzando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño de confusión, me irrité por esto, aún no había entendido.

-El cepillo que me pediste que le prestará a Terra, es un punto clave en tu misión, pero necesitabas a Terra en persona-dije intentando haber dado al blanco y por la cara de Slade pude ver que sí.

-Prosigue...-dijo Slade, ahora estaba en problemas, ¿que más planearía Slade?, Robin al fin salió de su shock y miró dentro del armario, Terra estaba desmayada en él, Robin la cargó.

-¡Alto! Robin-dijo Slade

Corrí en eso hacia Terra y hacia Robin quien la dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente, la cual estaba al parecer bajo el efecto de alguna pastilla para dormir. Intenté levantarla pero estaba en un posición donde no podía levantar nada. Desistí y mejor me di la vuelta para protegerlas pero en lo que giraba un asustado guardia que estaba escondido en la mesa de noche, y de mano temblorosa, disparó en mi pierna dejando una clase de profunda cortada pues la bala no había podido alcanzar mi pierna en sí. Gemí de dolor y caí de rodillas, Slade me levantó tomándome de los hombros y estrellandome en un librero, volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez contra la pared. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mi respiración se hizo más costosa. Otro golpe fue recibido por mi cien, la cual comenzó a sangrar, por alguna razón no había puesto oposición a sus golpes.

-¿De qué lado estás?-dijo Slade casi en frenesí y mirándome fijamente, mi plan funciono, Robin salió con Terra y escuche claramente la moto arrancar.

-Te diré de cual... el lado correcto-dije con dificultad parpadeaba múltiples veces para ver mejor pero no servía. Cuando comencé a ver bien de nuevo Slade me agarró del brazo y me paró pero antes de que volviera a golpearme me solté y retrocedí tambaleantemente, y le volví a golpear pero esta vez fue un puñetazo en su cara, otra vez, pero con mi codo en su cuello, al fin había podido hacer el movimiento que tanto había practicando,cayó de bruces pero necesitaba más que eso para detenerlo, se acerco a mí y simplemente lo golpeé en el estomago para que retrocediera.

Volteé rápido hacia los dos guardias quienes me apuntaron temerosos. Me moví de derecha a izquierda por alguna razón y luego al volver a la derecha dispare hacia la pierna de uno y cayó al suelo y mi cabeza ardía y dolía por los golpes que me habían dado. Estuve a punto de caerme dos veces pero me sostuve gracias a las paredes. Slade estaba enojado podía verlo, tire una bomba de humo y los guardias de Slade parecieron confundidos mientras yo escapaba con la pierna herida hacia la ventana.

A pocos pasos escuche que Slade volvía en si he iba tras de mí, trepe lo más rápido que pude y llegue al tejado. Palidecí, mi pierna ardía como si tuviera fuego en toda ella, gracias al disparo que había recibido, si se puede decir así. Comencé a saltar de tejado en tejado, mientras el me seguía fácilmente, no era fácil escapar con una pierna herida.

Palidecí, si se podía más. Casi tropecé pues ya no soportaba el dolor de mi pierna. Me estaba matando pero seguí corriendo pues no quería que me atrapase y al estar cegado de ira al perder me mataría como a Rouse, aunque ella solo era una bebé...

-Richelle aquí! –me gritó Robin mientras estaba en su moto debajo de mí, Slade se lanzó contra mí y comenzamos a bajar los tejados rápidamente rodando, quedando el sobre mí,me sostenía otra vez de las muñecas, escuché claramente a Robin decir -Lo siento- y seguido de esto sentía un choque eléctrico mientras Slade también recibía la electricidad, cuando paró tuve fuerza para empujar a Slade y levantarme, al momento de levantarme Slade cortó un mechón de cabello, exactamente uno de los dos mechones largos que tenía, alcance la motocicleta de Robin, mire a Terra mientras ella seguía inconsciente.

-¡Robin! ¿estás loco?, ¡debías huir!-dije enfadada

-Yo no hago eso, no dejo a nadie atrás, tal vez pueda contactar a Raven o a Cyborg-dijo Robin

-Cuidado se acerca y no está solo-dije

Robin era bueno esquivando postes, autos y dando vueltas repentinas, Slade se perdía aveces pero volvía daba varios disparos y yo me voltee quedando sentada aleves de como se monta las motocicletas, y con los brazaletes de mis muñecas esquive las balas lejos de Robin y Tara. No quería disparar en contra de Slade, porque se sentía extraño, las vista volvía a nublarse, tuve que sostenerme otra vez de la motocicleta, el punzante dolor de la pierna, otra bala rozó mi hombro para cortarle un mechón de cabello negro a Robin, Robin casi pierde el control de la moto por eso derrapamos un poco pero volvió a tomar el control.

-Alto chico maravilla-dijo Slade y adelante de nosotros una barrera de Robot de Slade impedían el paso, poco a poco quedamos rodeados, bajamos de la moto Robin cargando a Terra en la espalda, Slade se acercó nuevamente.

-Robin debo admitir, que desde que te conozco, tus amigos y tu han sido-Slade gruño -Una estúpida amistad que arruina a cada uno de mis aprendices-dijo Slade

-Nosotros no hacemos nada, eres tu solo el que provoca eso-dijo Robin

-Y tu... ¿nada que pueda usar en tu contra?-dijo Slade mirándome.

-Y así será-dije

-En ese aspecto tienes razón no hay ningún aspecto material con el que te pueda amenazar, pero, que tal sobre... ¿Rouse?-dijo Slade

-Ella murió y lo sabes-dije como me hirvió la sangre, el negó con la cabeza y miro a Robin -¿No es así Robin?-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos Robin, ¿los héroes no tiene un código de justicia que los obliga a decir la verdad?-dijo Slade Robin cerró el puño y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Slade tomo el golpe en la palma de su mano y la torció haciendo que se arrodillará mientras el tenía un gesto de furia, Terra se deslizo hasta el pavimento, ¿Por qué Robin no hacía nada?.

-Vamos Robin dile la verdad, creo que Richelle prefiere que se la digas tu que yo-dijo Slade torciendo más la mano de Robin.

-Richelle... yo...-dijo Robin y Slade lo soltó. -Rouse está viva, créeme y es muy buena ... investigando-dijo Robin, ¿cómo sabía el con seguridad que Rouse estaba viva?.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso?

-Yo no, Slade debe...-dijo Robin

-Alto, no cambiemos el tema, tu quieres a Terra, ¿para qué?-le dije, Slade paseo alrededor de nosotros

-De acuerdo, pero este no es lugar para hablar ¿o si?, y Robin deja de intentar contactar a tus amigos-dijo Slade, los robots los tomaron de lo brazos y Robin golpeo a uno destruyendo antes de que lo tocara.

-No seré tu prisionero-

-Robin hazlo de la manera fácil-dijo Slade, Robin comenzó a pelear con él, mientras Tara comenzaba a despertar, estaba sujetada por un robot.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Terra

-Hola Tara-dije desanimada

-¿Quién eres?-dijo ella, entonces recordé la peluca y sacudí mi cabeza para que se cayera, solo así me reconoció, pronto mire hacia la pelea y Robin ya estaba con esposas en sus muñecas, enseguida los robot comenzaron a caminar, uno intento sostenerme pero me negué.

-Se caminar ¿está bien?-dije y empecé a seguirlos mientras cogueaba a lado de Robin aún traía su expresión de rabia, mientras yo mantenía mi mirada baja, íbamos hacia al parecer era una iglesia abandonada, ¡perfecto! un lugar digno de la persona más atea de este mundo ¡Yo!, un centro de operaciones bien escondido.

-Bien, será mejor que te sientes Richelle-dijo Slade

-No gracias-

-Como quieras, ¿qué es lo que querían saber?-dijo Slade mirando a Robin

-¿Qué planeas ahora?-

-Algo grande y tus amigos ahora no tienen salvación, incluyendo a los "Gotiche Mascherato"-dijo Slade, lo mire nada sorprendida era de esperarse que hiciera eso pero Robin parecía una olla express a punto de estallar.

-Busque una fórmula soluble en el agua, capaz de cambiar la materia de un cuerpo a olido, con la formula de la compañía Wayne, y una muestra del cabello de Tara, pero no fue suficiente y necesito de ella para poder tener completo esto...- Salde sacó un fraquito pequeño.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Esto es una fórmula que está vertida en el drenaje de la torre, ahora cuando tu amigos regresen a curar a Chico Bestia...-dijo Slade mostrando en la pantalla atrás suyo a Chico Bestia siendo cargado por Cyborg -... bien pues como verán, el agua al contacto convierte en piedra en cuanto limpien la herida, la formula tendrá línea directa al torrente sanguíneo agilizando la formula-

-Eres un psicópata...-dijo Robin

-Robin, creo que ese termino no me queda, ¿que significa psicópata para ti?-

-Psicópata es la persona que utiliza a otras para llegar a fin egoísta, creo que ese termino te queda como anillo en el dedo-dije mientras Slade quito la mirada de Robin a mi cara ahora completamente mirando fijamente su ojo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Me dejaste hace dieciséis año con mi tía, con mi madre seguramente asesinada y con el temor de que algún día me llevarías contigo, lo primero que hiciste al llevarme es tener una misión ya en mente, ¿eso no es usar una persona para un fin egoísta?-dije ahora sacndo una pistola y apuntándole, no parecía asustado, parecía en calma pacifico.

-¿Qué harás con eso?-

-Hacer lo necesario para limpiar mi nombre-dije y dispare al frasco, cayó al suelo y el banco se volvió piedra.

Continuara...

**Perdón pero 1° ya me duele la espalda, 2° tengo hambre he ire a comer, 3° ya quiero subirlo :D**


	11. Todo debe acabar

**HOLA HOLA! ya extrañaba publicar algo, bueno el final de mi gran trabajo yace aquí, espero qeu les agrade :D! fue difícil escribirlo en lo personal, pero aquí tienes :D**

_Capitulo 11: Todo debe acabar_

-Ya es tarde para borrar marcas de tu pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta….-dijo Slade , Robin le dio un puñetazo con todo y esposas, los soldados de Slade se fueron en su contra, Terra alzo sus brazos y con un brillo amarillento movió la tierra a sus pies , alejando algunos soldados de Robin, Richelle se dirigió hacia la computadora.

-Vamos, vamos, debes tener una cura…-dijo mientras revisaba, varios robots de Slade cargaron a Richelle, ella se sacudía mientras los robot intentaban sostenerla firmemente, en la pantalla, la formula de la cura, Richelle logro ser soltada, cayó al suelo, mientras los robot intentaban sostenerla de nuevo, Richelle tomo un arma suya, la clavo en el suelo y de él salieron varios cables sosteniéndose de los robot dando un impulso eléctrico, arrastrándose hasta los controles, tomo el archivo.

La batalla agarraba fuerza conforme avanzaba, los ganadores se iban a haciendo presentes, Slade tenía la ventaja sobre todos, pronto acabaría en un escenario sangriento….Robin daba todo contra con un único golpe preciso hacia Slade, el parecía no darle la menor importancia, ponía a algún solado suyo en medio para que combatiera por él, no estaba interesado en pelear con Robin, Richelle llegó hasta donde estaba Terra, ella con sus poderes elementales aplicaba una furia sobre los robots.

-¿Richelle puedes explicarme que está pasando?-dijo Terra

-Larga historia…. Mucho antes de que naciera-

-¿Cómo? no te entiendo-

-¿No tienes idea porque estoy aquí verdad?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas no-

-Ves este traje, bueno ponle un logo con una "S"- dijo Richelle, Terra quedo un momento quieta, sin importarle que una horda de robot iba hacia ella, Richelle le quito algunos de encima. Terra le lanzó una piedra enorme dejándola contra la pared.

-¡Eres aprendiz de ese sujeto!-dijo histérica

-¿Y tú no lo fuiste?- Terra puso más presión en la roca, los robots prefirieron ir a atacar a Robin, mientras Richelle apretaba los dientes del dolor.

-¡Nunca menciones eso! ¿Me oyes?, y pensar que eras mi amiga-

-La situación empeora Terra…-Terra puso más presión -….Slade…. Bueno…aghhh….deja de aplastar mi…. Cuello…- disminuyo un poco la presión, pero la fuerza seguía ahí.

-Siempre fui tu amiga, nunca lo hice porque me lo pidiera, además no es tiempo de pelear entre nosotros, hay que salvar a Chico Bestia y ayudar a Robin-dijo Richelle, Terra asistió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Terra, Richelle solo sonrió de lado, -"Arte de la Guerra de Tsu Tsu…" Si tu ejército es pequeño, muestra uno grande, si tienes uno grande….-

Oo-oO-O-O.O-O-OOOoOo-o—

CON LOS MASCHERATO….

-Aghhh, ¡Suéltenos!- dijo Naipe

-Ustedes los trajeron aquí- dijo Cyborg

-¡Ya les dijimos que no fuimos nosotros!-

-¡Claro!, ustedes secuestraron a Robin-

-No se irán hasta que cures a Chico Bestia-dijo Star

-¡Qué yo no he hecho nada pues!, ¡Qué sea "venenosa" no convierto en piedra! Usen la lógica- dijo irritada Penélope

-Vamos Hidra, no te enojes-dijo Alfred

-Siento decirlo, pero ellos no fueron- dijo Raven entrando a la habitación de la enfermería.

-¡Por supuesto ¡ ¡al fin alguien que usa su cerebro!-dijo Penélope

-Ellos no pudieron haber sido, los únicos con poderes son Hiedra y Alfred, pero ningún con la capacidad de convertir en piedra.-dijo Raven

-¿Quién pudo hacer sido?-dijo Hazop

-Piensen, ¿Quién tiene poderes de tierra?-dijo Hazop

-¿Terra?-dijo Star

-¡Vaya! ¡La pelirrojita uso su cabeza!- dijo Penélope

-Cálmate-

-Bien ya libérenlos, ya se está poniendo brava-dijo Cyborg, pero antes de que Star se acercara para quitar las cuerdas, ellos ya se las habían quitado, y se disponían a salir en busca de Robin.

-¡Esperen!...-le detuvo Star

- ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Naipie

-'….Nos ayudan a encontrar a Robin?-dijo Star, Cyborg y Raven la miraron con mala gana.

-Star, son villanos, ¿por qué querrían ayudarnos?-

-Los ayudaremos-dijo Penélope

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, haya afuera hay una Apocalipsis y ustedes se preocupan por que somos "villanos", son héroes no es hora de pensar en nosotros-dijo Naipie

-Tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos- dijo Raven

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-oO-

-¡Vamos Robin! ¡Resiste!-dijo Richelle mientras cogeaba lo más rápido posible.

-No ganará está vez-dijo con odio mientras corría

-Oh de eso me encargare-dijo Terra mientras sacaba piedras y golpeaba algunos robots.

-Rápido hay que llegar a la torre y darles el antídoto- Richelle tropezó y Robin la cargo.

- Terra eres más rápida, lleva la fórmula junto con Richelle a la torre-

- De acuerdo-dijo Terra, levanto una piedra del suelo y salió volando a la torre T, Robin ahora con más facilidad acababa con cada robot que se metía en su camino.

Terra mientras tanto avanzaba lo más veloz que podía, pero en un instante las golpeo algo en la parte de debajo de la roca. -¡Salta!-grito Terra, cayendo, la roca exploto y Terra sacó otra piedra de la que apenas se sostuvieron, mientras Terra luchaba con tomar control de la rebelde roca que por alguna razón se tambaleaba bruscamente.

-Será mejor que te agarres, va a doler-dijo Terra mientras estabilizaba la piedra hacia los muelles de Jump City

-Me dolerá menos que el entrenamiento- dijo preparándose para el golpe

-No lo creo- dijo Terra, la roca rodo hasta el mar levantando una cantidad de agua que las mojo, mientras rodaban del impacto.

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Es agua salada!, ¡arde!-dijo Richelle mientras sus herida recibía el agua.

-Tranquila, ya voy para allá-dijo Terra levantándose, pero Slade se metió en su camino dándole una patada.

-No lo creo Terra- dijo el con la gélida voz, Richelle aprovechando de que decía esto, lo derribo con su pie, y seguido de esto lo remato con un patada. Slade la tomo del pie, y la alzó del suelo con una marometa para dar un duro golpe en el suelo del muelle, ella para contraatacar tomo su pistola que guardaba entre sus tobilleras disparándole 3 veces, pero él con las muñequeras de platino las esquivo, pero ahora era atacado con rocas veloces de Terra, esquivando la mayoría, pero Richelle ahora levantada luchaba con ambos puños y un pierna con una habilidad de gimnasta, ahora sacando lo que aprendió de manera muy efectiva, cuando termino la lluvia de golpes de ambas, el volvió a atacar.

-Vaya que aprendieron ambas- dijo el, un golpe le lanzó a Richelle, ella lo retuvo con su muñequera. –No tienes idea- otro golpe lanzado de Slade se dirigió a Richelle, ahora más fuerte y haciendo retroceder a Richelle.

Terra lanzó otra ola de piedras, pero también le daba a Richelle, dejando su atención de Slade a esquivarlas, Slade agarro provecho y logró movilizarla con un bastón, Richelle recordó como esquivarla, y logró zafarse.

-Tal vez te falto aprender un poco más-dijo Slade mostrando la fórmula del antídoto

-¡Oh no! eso no- dijo Terra moviendo el suelo a sus pies, y Richelle dándole una patada en la muñeca la fórmula salió volando, ella tomo impulso de la tierra que levanto Terra, pero termino atrapada por la mano de Slade, cayendo al piso, y para lo peor, era el pie herido. Slade miro a Terra, mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

-Si mueves la tierra, disparare inmediatamente, y si tu intentas liberarte, aplicare más presión a la pierna-

-Richelle…-dijo Terra, ella entre sus capa de cabello rojo, miro a Terra con una sonrisa confiada. –Arte de la Guerra Terra-

Una starball golpeo a Slade, al mismo tiempo que un rayo del cañón de Cyborg, una rueda de auto lanzada con energía oscura además de cartas cortantes y unas ramas que atraparon a Slade soltando el fuerte agarre a Richelle.

-… si tienes un ejército grande, muestra pocos- dijo Robin detrás de todos ellos, avanzando hasta la fórmula y entregándosela a Cyborg.

-Parece que ganamos Slade…- dijo Robin levantando a Richelle, -…oí hablar de que alguien odia pelear ¿no es así?-dijo Cyborg

-Me conocen bien, pero…- Slade rompió las ramas y de una arma de plasma que tenía en su muñeca disparo, todos esperaron el impacto, pero al ver que nadie lo recibió, Hazop se preparaba para burlarse de la mala puntería pero entonces…

-¡….Richelle!-grito Terra, una mancha de sangre aparecía en el pecho de ella.

-No me podía ir sin un premio de consolación, nadie que pueda vencerme puede vivir, hasta la vista-dijo el lanzándose de espaldas al mar, Naipie corrió para alcanzarlo, pero había desaparecido.

-Vamos ayuden a llevarla a la torre-dijo Robin, Starfire la tomo y voló a la torre junto con Raven, mientras los demás corrían.

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-oO-Oo

La sala de espera estaba callada, nadie sabía a quién mirar, era una situación incómoda, los Gotiche Mascherato, los Titanes aún no entendían bien el porqué era importante esa chica, los únicos que comprendían eran Robin y Hazop, sin contar a los Góticos.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Chico Bestia, los titanes se levantaron a abrazarlo, seguidos de comentarios de "que susto nos diste", "Glorioso Chico Bestia", "Casi te perdemos…", pero Terra se limito a darle un apretó de mano y unas felicitaciones mientras esperaba que saliera Richelle, pero salió Cyborg y no exactamente alegre.

-¿Qué paso….? ¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Terra

-Hice todo lo que pude, pero había perdido mucha sangre….murió -

Penélope dio un golpe a la pared con fuerza, apenas doblando el metal, Naipie abrazó a Alfred , y Terra, ella cerró los puños y bajo la mirada a su izquierda, el odio también se podía ver en cara de Robin, misión fallido para los Góticos.

-Robin, es hora de que expliques la importancia de esa chica…-dijo Raven

-Chicos no quería revelárselos ahora pero… ella era hija de Slade, Richelle Wilson Grenner- dijo Robin con gesto serio.

-¿Enserio viejo?, ¿ese sujeto tuvo hija?-dijo Chico Bestia

-Créanos que también nos costó asimilarlo, pero por el momento creo que queda darle un entierro digno ¿no creen?-dijo Alfred

Todos asistieron con la cabeza, Terra se dejo caer de rodillas, con los hombros bajos y la mirada directo al piso.

-¿Qué esperamos chicos?-dijo Raven seriamente.

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-Oo

La lápida era puesta en la tierra, con una grabación:

_"RIP, Richelle Wilson Grenner__ Nació el 16 de Abril de 1996 murió el 30 de Mayo del 2012"_

-Listo chicos, eso fue todo, Slade va a pagar con su vida- dijo Robin

-De eso me encargare Robin, un simple toque, y lo verás muerto en cuestión de segundos-dijo Hidra

-Me caía bien, lástima que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser nuestra amiga ¿no crees Penélope?-dijo Naipie

-Lastima Naipie…-

-¿Ahora qué harán jóvenes Mascherato?, su caso termino aquí –dijo Hazop

-No sabemos, tal vez buscar a Rouse….-

-Sería interesante….-dijo Naipie, los jóvenes poco a poco se alejaron de la tumba, mientras una chica de coletas amarrillas, se acercaba con una flor, posándola sobre la tumba.

-Pagarás….- dijo en un susurró -…. Yo Rouse, haré que pagues –

¿FIN?

**CREEANME ME DOLIO MATAR A MI PERSONAJE :´( más de esa manera... y terminarlo asi peor, en lo personal no se si haga segunda parte pero bueno, yo ahora estoy llorando D: **

**HAASTA LA VISTA ;p **


End file.
